Click
by JUUBInoFENIKKUSU
Summary: Naruto is a lazy computer expert. He wants his life to be exciting, but he doesn't know exciting until he has met the Biju gang
1. Past

* * *

This is my second story everyone! I might not be updating this one for a while until I get a few more chapters of Guardian Angle done. But please read.

Click

Chapter 1 - Past

By JUUBI

* * *

Click

Click

Click

Click

Bam!

"Stuff this stupid computer!"

"Oh shut up, I already told you! If you actually do well in your grades this year I might actually get a laptop! I know the computer we have now is slow and is a piece of crap that Kakashi drag from some rubbish dump, but you're going to have to deal with it until you pass your classes!"

"But mum!"

Iruka sighed, Naruto might be cute and everything but he was almost lazier than Shikamaru some times!

Naruto was adopted by Iruka and Kakashi when he was just 6, his parents died when he was only 4 and everyone blamed him for their deaths.

Arashi and his wife were well respected in their little town, Arashi was the Mayor's son, but they were young and people believed that they got Naruto by accident and it was too much stress on them causing them to run away. Unfortunately, while they were driving in their car, a truck smashed into them, killing them instantly.

Naruto's grandfather, the Mayor, who died soon after, unable to help Naruto. He was the last blood family Naruto had.

After they died, Naruto was put in the orphanage; people didn't like him, blaming him for killing their leader's son, saying bad things to Naruto. They said that his parents hated him that his birth was an accident and he was a demon.

He had been in the orphanage for around 2 years when Iruka and Kakashi chose him. They had been married and Iruka pestered Kakashi into adopting a child. Naruto was surprised when they chose him.

* * *

Flashback

"Aiko-sensei, look at this!! I made a little bird!" A little Naruto came running, holding a little clay bird in his small hands.

"Get away! I don't care! Stay away from me you demon!" The women screeched at the frighted Naruto, smashing the small clay bird to the ground.

He stared at the remains, the bird didn't mean much to him, and it was only an excuse to leave the room that the other children were playing nosily in. He turned around and walked slowly away.

He had always wondered why all the adults hated him. They always told him that his parents hated him, but he knew it wasn't true, he remembers the way his mother held me the way his father smiled at him, he knew. He knew the adults blamed him for their deaths but it wasn't his fault, he knew that, so he didn't cry not once did he cry, teary eyes were often but never tears.

He knew a lot more than the people thought, the children he lived with always called him dead-last but he knew al lot more than them, he pays attention to everything, putting on a fake mask of stupidness and happiness.

"Excuse me miss, I would like to adopt a child could you please help me?" A voice knocked Naruto out of his thoughts.

He looked up, there were two men, one had a mass of spiky sliver hair with a mask on, and he looked a bit frustrated and bored at the same time. The other looked excited and you could see he had kind eyes, his hair was tied in a high ponytail and he also had a scar on the bridge of his nose.

"Of course gentlemen!" the lady's voice was completely different to the one she used on Naruto.

Naruto hurried back to the room with the other children. Even at their young age, they already separated into different groups. They had the bullies who were the bigger boys, the cute girls who only allowed the prettier girls into their group, they smart kids, the lazy kids who were the kids that slept more than the others and so on.

He stepped into the room and closed the door.

"Everyone, we have visitors."

Aiko, the owner of the orphanage have taught them that every time there were visitors they had to be on their best behaviour and act as cute as possible.

Everybody paused what they were doing before tidying themselves up and went back to their games.

Naruto went to the seat next to the window, although he wanted to get out of the orphanage he knew none of the people that came would chose him, they were all informed about his parents, most of them knew already anyway. Staring out the window look at the clouds, he waited for the men to come and chose one of the kids.

The door flew open; Aiko had her fake smile on and telling them all about the orphanage and the kids.

"Please take a look around, you can talk to them." Aiko seemed excited that two hot guys were in her orphanage. She was presenting the children like cheap shop products.

The silver haired man was glaring as the lady talked; Naruto guessed that the guy didn't like people who were like Aiko. He didn't blame him; he highly doubts anybody would like Aiko if she truly behaved like herself and not a fake.

Naruto sighed, it was just another day in the year, the 2 years he had been in the orphanage was not really the best and he promised himself that he would run away on his 7th birthday, but that was almost a year away.

"Hey, he's cute, Iruka what about that one over there?"

"Ooh! Hello! What's your name?" the voices surprised Naruto. He blinked his big blue eyes.

None of the other visitors even bothered to look at him and even if they did, they were looked of disgust. The pair was obviously not informed. Even if Aiko wanted to get rid of Naruto, she wouldn't dump him on two hot guys.

"Excuse me Iruka-san, Kakashi-san, why don't you look over here?" her voice was way too sweet and fake.

"Oh! It's okay Aiko-san! Oh my god! He's so adorable!" Iruka cooed ever Naruto, making him blink in confusion.

Kakashi chuckled; he could see this kid was not used to affection. He knew the story of the kid; after all, Arashi was like an older brother to him when he was a kid. Kakashi knew all of the kid's family, and even Iruka knew the boy's history.

"Iruka-san, Kakashi-san, can I please talk to you two out side?" Aiko was a little desperate now; she couldn't doom those two hot guys by dumping a demon with them, she had to explain to them.

Iruka ignored her, still cooing over Naruto.

"What's your name sweetie?" Iruka smile kindly at Naruto.

"U-u-uzumaki Narut-o." He managed to mutter.

"Aww! He's so cute Kakashi! Can we take him?"

Naruto's eyes were wide open, but he couldn't get his hopes up yet, he knew Aiko will do anything to make him miserable, she would do something to stop them.

Aiko managed to pull Kakashi and Iruka out of the room, probably telling them about Naruto.

He looked out the window again, it was pass noon, and he sighed and closed his eyes.

Crash!

The door flew open again and Aiko walked in, eyes wide, she had a shocked expression on her face and she was a bit wobbly on her feet.

"Grab your things." She said in a shaky voice.

Naruto was confused, but he followed Aiko out, he didn't have anything that belonged to him anymore. All he had were his cloths and a little locket from his parents with their family photo inside.

The children stopped what they were doing and stared as Naruto walked out of the room. They might be little and stupid but they can see that the adults didn't like Naruto, they wondered why he was told to get his stuff and leave.

The door closed behind him and he walked to Aiko's office. The two men were there waiting for them.

"Come on, we'll take you to your new home, I sure your glad that you're out of this place." Iruka said in a kind voice.

Naruto was shocked, they actually wanted him. They left but not before Kakashi and Iruka glared at Aiko, causing her to shake again.

Naruto hid a smile, he wonder what they said to Aiko, causing her to do that. He didn't care any more, he could see that these were nice people and now that he has left the orphanage, he was free.

End Flashback.

* * *

CRASH! CRACK! And that was followed by loud cursing.

Kakashi ran into the house surprised.

"Are you guy's okay? Iruka? Naruto?" he said worriedly.

He opened the door and sweatdropped at the scene. Naruto was glaring at the computer or what was left of the computer which was on he ground with its insides hanging out. Iruka was sitting on the couch reading a magazine like nothing special was happening.

They were used to Naruto's anger.

He stared a new school when he left the orphanage, since he was 7 when Iruka and Kakashi got him, he started in year 2. He still acted stupid but he didn't always have the big stupid happy grin on his face all the time.

Naruto doesn't do very well in class, it wasn't that he doesn't pay attention, of course he paid attention, but he didn't do his homework and didn't answer the teacher's questions correctly.

He knew how to do all the things the teachers set and even more, but he didn't show it, He was too used to his mask now.

There was one thing he was interested in a lot. Computers and everything to do with modern technology, he loved them. He could do almost do anything on a computer, it's just that he wanted a faster one.

He had even hacked into the school files changing some minor details since the teachers were giving him a headache with all the homework they were setting not that he does any of it, it was just that his classmate were complaining too much. He might be only in year 6 but he computer skills were great.

Naruto isn't altogether the most popular boy in the school; to everyone else, he was just an energetic boy who was loud and stupid.

Iruka is also one of his teacher's. He taught language use. Kakashi was a helper but not a full time teacher since he couldn't stand kids much.

Next year, Naruto is starting year 7, the teacher say that if he didn't improve, he would have to stay down a grade and just stay in year 6. The only class that he passes is IT, information technology, computer stuff and typing.

To Naruto, all the people in the grade below him were pains and he was not going to join them, so he worked a little harder, barely passing, it will be good enough for everyone.

Right now, Naruto was worrying about the computer, sure he hated it but since he ripped it apart it meant that he wouldn't have a computer till the end of the year, and that was around 3 months.

"Kakashi, Kakashi! Please get me a new computer!" He begged.

"Sure, I'll go pick one up the next time there's a garage sale or something cheap." He teased, Kakashi knew Naruto wanted a new computer, but he also knew that Naruto had to pass his grades first.

Naruto groaned, he desperately needed a new computer to change some of the school files so that his class doesn't get so much homework but since he doesn't have one now he couldn't do anything.

"You know what I mean Dad, a new one, one that actually works and not one of those cheap one you pick up, those pieces of crap are so slow!" He started whining.

"Naruto, mind your language." Iruka said, still reading his magazine.

"Mind my language? You said it as well!"

"Look kid, pass you grades and you'll get a laptop, if you don't, you won't be touching a computer and anything like that for a long time."

Naruto pouted and went to his room leaving Kakashi to clean up the mess.

The walls of his room were painted a light orange and his carpet was a fiery red. He had a huge book shelf filled with manga and other books.

He grabbed one of his manga books and laid on his bed reading.

'Why can't my life be interesting? Where are the vampires and werewolves or even fairies and pixies? Why can't my life have spies and martial art experts?' Naruto thought bored out of his mind.

Before he knew it, he was asleep drooling on his pillow.

* * *

If you guys like this please review but I wouldn't be updating this one for a while, I've still got my other story to do so yeah. I just wanted to write this one down.

Thanks for reading everyone.

R&R

JUU

* * *


	2. Mask

* * *

Short Chapter…excuse is: I'm tired, and lazy, and I suck, and this is bothering me, and I don't own Naruto, and I forgot the disclaimer in the first chapter, and I am feeling a bit demented, and people are bothering me, and I am sleepy and I don't like it how people don't review, and I WANT PEOPLE TO REVIEW, and IF PEOPLE DON'T REVIEW I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO WIRTE, and if I don't know what to write them I won't do anything, and people don't care about me, and I don't like people not caring about me, and I want REVIEWS, and I want my PILLOW, and I want my TEDDY BEAR, and I am random, and I can keep on going forever and, and, and, and, and, and, and, and, and, and, and, and, and, and, and, and, and…………THANK YOU FOR THE PEOPLE THAT ACTUALLY BOTHERED TO READ THIS AND THANK YOU FOR THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED!

* * *

He was running, sweat was pouring down his face, blah, blah, and blah. You've probably read this stuff before anyway.

Basically Naruto was dreaming how his life would be like if there were fairies and vampires in his miserable life.

To him, this was a wonderful dream, until…

Bam!

"Wake up you lazy piece of crap!" guess who? It's Iruka of course. Well actually, super angry Iruka. Don't tell me _you_ wouldn't get angry trying to wake up a kid who would sleep though a hurricane if he was allowed to. But since Naruto was still half asleep when he was shaken up by Iruka, you can imagine the cute face that he had, if you couldn't, well, he's eyes were droopy, he had a little bit of drool on his chin, his hair was messier than usual and altogether it was just adorable.

Kakashi poked his head in. "Come on you lazy brat, get a move on, it's the first day of year 7 and also the first day at a new school, be excited or nervous."

Naruto gave them a blank look before diving back into his warm comfy bed.

It took them a bit of time getting Naruto out of bed, ready and into the car, but since they were used to Naruto and knew how to handle him, it all took about 15 minutes.

Naruto was still half asleep when he was kicked out of the car. He stood in front for his new school blinking.

The school was one of those where there were the rich brats, fan gangs and the servants. He could tell immediately, Naruto didn't know why he agreed to go to this school…wait…he didn't agree, he was forced to, Iruka can be pretty scary when he wants to be.

A car arrived behind Naruto, more like a limousine, well just one of those cars for rich people anyway.

"Move it you blond idiot." A snobbish voice woke Naruto up a bit.

He turned around to face the person, but it shocked him completely. It was a girl, WITH BUBBLEGUM PINK HAIR!!! Isn't hair that colour illegal? Hang on, she actually had the nerve to call him a blond idiot, does she even know how disgusting her hair is?

"Shove it blondy." A few of her so called _friends_ came to greet her; they were more like her faithful puppy dogs.

"Excuse me, I might be blond, but it's my natural colour, what colours you hair? Just looking at it is making my eyes burn." A bored voice came out of Naruto's mouth. He knew he had mad this year just a bit harder for him, but he didn't know how people could stand this pink banshee.

He had searched this school when he got his laptop. He hacked into their files finding out all about his classmates and teachers.

Naruto knew all about this girl anyway, who was, by the way, fuming in anger now.

Her name was Haruno Sakura. She is from a rich family; he father owns a big company and he mother used to be a writer. Her hobbies are stalking hot boys, being a bitch to anyone who was not important to her, trying to be queen of the world and trying to find her prince charming.

The other girls were not important so he just walked away.

'By the time I get to my class, Haruno would have spread rumours about me and I probably won't have any friends this year. Meh, it's not important, I don't pay attention anyway.' Naruto went to the office looking for someone to tell him where to go, although he already knew the school pretty well, he pretty much guessed where his classroom would be anyway.

"Excuse me, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, a new student, could you please tell me where to go?" Naruto said in his politest voice to the lady behind the office desk.

"Uzumaki Naruto was it? Well I've got you seclude here, and also a map of the school just in case you get lost, the school is pretty big." The nice lady handed the items to Naruto before showing him the directions to his classroom.

"Thank you! I'll see you later." Walking out of the office and following the directions to his new class.

He realised the teacher wasn't there yet by the noise coming from the room. Naruto noticed a boy standing nervously at the door, looking unsure if he should go in or not.

"Hey, are you new here too?" he said loudly, calling out to the boy.

The guys jumped before turning awkwardly to face him.

"Uh, y-yeah, I-I'm new." The guy mumbled.

"Why don't you go in?" Naruto asked, taking the time to study the boy.

The guy had chocolate brown hair and brown eyes, which seemed doglike. He seemed to have two triangle shaped tattoos both of his cheeks. He wore a hoodie but had the hood pulled down.

The guys seemed very embarrassed. "I-I wasn't s-sure if t-this was the r-right classroom-m." He spluttered.

"Oh, that's alright, I'm new too, what's you name?"

"My n-name's I-Inuzuka K-Kiba. What's your n-name?"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you." It was nice to know that someone was sharing the same excitement as you, Naruto yawned.

The teacher walked towards them.

"Oh, are you two the new students?" they nodded.

"Well, come in, you can introduce yourselves to the class."

Opening the door, she yelled out "QUIET YOU BRATS OR I'LL SEND YOU OUT!"

Silence

Naruto like this teacher already, there was no noise at all, so very peaceful.

"Now, we have new students everyone, there are some others in the other classes, but we have two in our class. So let them introduce themselves." She smiled at them before moving away to her desk and marking some papers.

Naruto glanced at Kiba. The kid was almost wetting himself. Taking pity on him, he went first.

"Hello everyone, my name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like reading and technology stuff." He glanced around the room taking in all the details, writing the information down in his mental notebook…

"I don't like lots of things, especially people bothering me when I'm tired."

He noticed that not many of them are listening, the girls were whispering to each other, giggling and the guys were pushing and shoving, pretty much being idiots.

He continued. "I'm usually a lazy person, so if I don't do much of the work, it's not really my fault, last time I bothered I almost blew up my house."

Some people were giggling, or just the ones that bothered. Naruto sighed, what was the point of an introduction anyway, couldn't the teacher just tell everyone their names and just let everyone figure the rest out but themselves?

"Well, thanks…to the people that listened anyway…" Naruto muttered.

He looked back at Kiba again, something seemed different. Dog-boy didn't seem nervous or excited at all, he seemed kind of bored like him.

Naruto, the master of masks realised something. Kiba was a fake. Not one of those fake girly-girl fakes. It was a mask, he was hiding something, and he was good at it, be since our Naruto-chan has had a mask on his face all his life, Kiba's mask was easy to look through.

"Hey Kiba, it's your turn." Calling out to the boy, instantly the boy was a nervosus wreck again.

Naruto almost rolled his eyes, it might fool some people, but the guys obviously need practice.

He looked at the teacher who pointed at a seat near the window. Putting his books down, he turned towards Kiba who started talking.

"H-Hello-o, my n-name is I-Inuzuka Kiba. I like animal's b-but mostly d-dogs a-and I-I don't-t like h-homework. T-thank you..."

Even thought the guy looked nervous at least he got a sentence out. Naruto looked at the guy in front of him. In his mental profiles he managed to find the file for this guy.

Nara Shikamaru aged 13. He is a genius with an IQ of around 200, a strategist. He is helpless on the computer, okay at sport. Shikamaru has a lazy personality and is a calm person.

'Sounds like me…but helpless on the computer…meh…whatever…"

"EVERYONE, PLEASE PAY ATTENTION! Since there are new students and the first day, I'll let you guys have a free period but nobody is allowed outside, only in this classroom okay? Also, I have lots of things to mark so please keep it quite, try whispering." The teacher seemed tried, so did Naruto…

Laziness...

'I'm going to sleep of this period…not like anyone's going to care…oh, hey look, Shikamaru is already snoring…well, I'm going to join him in dreamland…'

* * *

So am I…I need sleep too…

I decided to this one first…I was quite bored with the other one…couldn't really be bothered writing another chapter for Guardian Angle, it's kind of bothering me…

PLEASE PRESS THE REVIEW BOTTON…

Thank you for bothering to read…

Bye for now…

JUU

* * *


	3. Oral Report

* * *

Click 

Chapter 3 - Oral Report

By JUUBI

* * *

"I give up." 

"You can't."

"I give up."

"Aw, we all have to do this!"

"I give up."

"No, I'm not doing this on my own."

"And I just gave up."

"NO!"

It has been a few months since Naruto and Kiba stared at their new school. They have become friends quite quickly.

Naruto had got Kiba to stop muttering his sentences quite easily. They had become a great pair, Naruto the lazy genius and Kiba the hyperactive and funny dumbo.

Right now they were doing a project for their writing class. Their project was to choose a feeling, an emotion and they had to write something on it. Naruto had been partnered up with Kiba and the dog-boy was crazy enough to choose the thing he thought was easiest, love.

Love

Love

Love

What kind of guy would just choose love? There were millions of definitions of live in the world, in every single language.

Wo ai ni

Aishiteiru

Je t'adore

I love you

Etc.

Everyone has their own definition of love!

Naruto glared at the piece of paper. He knew that if he didn't get at least a B for this project, Iruka would probably snap his laptop in two and Kakashi would laugh at him until some one reminds him that he was the one that brought the laptop.

He looked up at the ceiling, tuning out Kiba's annoying whining and the other annoying sounds that were in the classroom.

He didn't bother with the writing task since he knew Kiba would finish it.

Naruto thought back to his first few days at this school. He was pretty surprised that Pinky had not made his life a living hell. She probably realized that if she told everyone the stuff he said to her, the people that were against her will make him join or something like that. Naruto didn't know that bitches could be smart too.

"Come on! You have to help!" Kiba's whiny voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Love is…chance."

Kiba gave him a blank stare.

Blink

"Explanation please, I don't understand."

Naruto groaned. He didn't want to explain it.

"Love is a chance, an option. Love gives you a chance to either ignore it or grab it and try. Love is different from a crush, a crush can be ignored until it goes away, but if you try to ignore love, it will hurt you.

Love gives you a chance to be with some one, you can be alone but you can try and love. If it works then you will have some one to lean on, some one who will help you through tough times, but you can ignore it, be by yourself if you want." Naruto explained in a monotone, still staring at the ceiling.

He glanced down, looking at Kiba. Dog-boy was scribbling down the stuff he just said, tongue sticking out the side of his mouth, looking busy. Naruto sighed. This was boring.

"WHOO HOO! Yeah! We finished! Let's go! Sensei! Sensei! We finished!" Kiba screamed in his ear causing him to fall of his chair. Naruto sighed, still on the floor.

"Thank you everyone! Please hand in your work if you haven't! The bell will ring soon so please pack up."

RING

* * *

"Love? Oh man, this will take time." 

"Well this sucks."

* * *

Next day 

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE, ORAL REPORTS ARE DUE, LET'S BEING!"

Naruto stared out the window, habit. He didn't even bother listening to the other speeches; it had nothing to do with him so he didn't bother. The clouds floated, changing shapes quickly, the usual blue sky was now a grey-blue colour. It was going to rain soon.

"Uzumaki Naruto." The teacher called out, having finished criticizing another kid for doing a bad job of preparing.

Naruto slowly got up from his seat, the usual bored look on his face. The teacher sighed at him.

"Uzumaki, I'm going to have to tell your-"

"I've done it." Naruto cut her off.

The teacher had a look of disbelief on her face.

"Alright Uzumaki, but if I find out that you're making this up on the spot, I will tell your parents anyway." Naruto rolled his eyes before turning around to face the class.

"What the heck is love?" His voice was slow, not completely monotone but not full of expression.

"Love has been a topic that many people have debated. What is the definition of love? Wise philosophers, writers, poets, normal bored people, none of them have succeeded in providing an answer to the question." Naruto pretty much knew he speech off by heart since he had a really good memory.

"Different people have different options of love, I understand that. Teenagers, adults, many, many different people have their thoughts on love." He looked up at the ceiling, habit.

"To some people, love is when they get showered with expensive gifts. But, gifts are this made by machines other things. They can all be taken away, thrown away. I'm not saying that if you like somebody don't give them gifts, I'm saying that giving people gifts and saying I love you so much that's why I give you things, is not truly love. I'm sure all of you people know that." Naruto glanced around the room, he was a little surprised when he saw everyone paying attention to him.

"Some people think that standing to the side and watching the person you like live their live without you, is love. That is wrong too. You have to be rejected first. Go to them; tell them, but only when you are ready and sure. Standing to the side thinking that you don't have a chance before you even try, is useless. I might be a little hypocritical on this one since I don't usually try at all, but love is a little different to homework and cleaning, just a little." Naruto was getting a little freaked out by the stares of the people but he continued, they were just eyes anyway.

"Is a strong attraction to some one love? Isn't attraction usually just in the looks? Get to know the person before you judge. Some people might be beautiful or cute but in their personality and attitude might be very, well, unattractive. Some people might be deformed or maybe different to some people, for example overweight or short, but they might be an understanding and nice person. Remember, God wasn't exactly paying attention when he made us, spreading out the perfection unevenly, he was probably half asleep. Not everyone is perfect; we have all heard that before, and it's true." The people were probably confused, since Naruto doesn't usually do his work so this was the first time he had done one of his oral reports. Naruto though that anyway, he ignored the people, going back to his speech.

"I'm not completely saying those people were wrong on their definition of love, I'm just telling you the parts of their definition that is wrong."

"I think…

Love is when you are willing to give up.

Everything

Absolutely Everything

Your money

Your power

Your pride

Your family

Your life

Your Everything" There wasn't even a click of a pen. Naruto thought everyone had stopped breathing.

"If you are wiling to give the person everything you have, be there for them for every trip and fall they make, never asking them for anything in return, that is what I think is love."

"You might think that if you give people your love they will give it back, but, there are some people who will not be able to do that, some people might be clueless enough to not care. The person you love and care about can be good or evil; it's not completely your choice who you love. You can hate the person because you love them so much you cannot stop."

"I don't believe that love can get though anything, any problems, everything. Greed, power, money can stop love easily, but we control what we want do we? We can love almost who ever we want, but I know some thing do get in our way. Love some deeply and you love might be able to get you through everything, power, greed, money and even death. You can love somebody as long as you want to; you can hate them as long as you want to. After all, this part is your choice."

"Of course everyone has their own options. This is my option.

This is what love is to me.

What the heck is love to you?" Naruto glanced around the room once more before going back to his seat.

Silence

He didn't wait for the claps or the criticism of the teacher, he sat down and looked out the window again.

RING

"A-Alright Class, you may g-go now!" The teacher was snapped out of her thoughts, she was a little dazed.

Naruto looked around the room for Kiba but his saw no brown hair and heard no annoying voice. Kiba was away today.

Naruto sighed. 'Who am I supposed to eat lunch with now?'

He picked up his books and walked out the door. 'It 's math next period, that's good I can sleep.' He thought lazily.

* * *

I can't believe it. I actually wrote this chapter twice. I mum deleted the it the first time. 

Anyway, I hope you guys read it. I'm not sure if I'll update Guardian Angle for a while, I can only do one story at once anyway.

Thanks for reading people!

AND PLEASE REVIEW!

It's not that hard people.

Anyways

Thanks

JUU

* * *


	4. BIJU

* * *

It's actually a pretty short chapter; it just has lots of space between the words that's all. But I hope you guys read it anyway. I just want to know if anyone actually reads the top bit and the bottom bit since I'm not sure.

I've been a reader for almost 3 years and I usually don't read the top bit unless the guy was really good or it was important so if you please actually read this please tell me since if you don't then I can pretty much write anything here or just write nothing at all…

I really appreciate the people who have read this story or have bothered to, and I love the people who have actually taken the time to give me a short review although I guess I don't really have much reviews do I? Well it doesn't really matter since one of my friends wrote a one-shot and got like 2 reviews, but she didn't care since she didn't really like fanfiction anyway.

I love you people! Or at least the people who bothered to read and review my story anyways!

Please read!

JUU

* * *

Click

Chapter 4 – BIJU

By JUUBI

* * *

Click

Click

Click

Click

………

Click

"Hmm, stupid pop ups, I would stop them but some are entertaining to read."

Ping!

_Click here to chat to hot babes!_

Groan, ignore.

Ping!

_Free screen savers! Click here now!_

Boring!

Ping!

_Free hentai! Come on! You know you want it!_

WHAT THE-!

Ping!

_**B I J U**_

"Hmm, interesting, what is this?"

Right now, as you have probably guessed, Naruto is on his laptop. He had passed his project so now he is relaxing after using his intelligence so much…

He was obviously bored; school didn't have much homework for at least 2 weeks so he didn't need to go into the school files, there were no new students, nothing new at all and nothing interesting.

So now, he's surfing the net. Naruto didn't go into the chat rooms since they weren't really interesting anymore so now he was randomly clicking on stuff.

That was until now.

Something had popped up on his screen but, it was just a simple ad. The background was black and the writing was red. _**B I J U. **_Nothing else, it was just that.

He clicked on it, why not; there was nothing to do after all.

Nothing happened.

Silence

Slowly a grin spread on Naruto's face, not one of his fake ones, a really mischievous, fox-like grin.

Naruto liked challenges.

Half an hour later

"NARUTO, dinner is ready, get down here."

Naruto looked up from his screen, rubbed his eyes and smiled. He'll come back to this later, now he needed food. He had almost finished anyway, he actually would have finished ages ago but he had fallen asleep…

The hacking was not hard, it wasn't protected very well, and it was quite simple.

(AN: I just wanted to tell everyone that I know almost nothing about computers, all I know is to turn it on and click on the internet explorer icon and go to fanfiction so if you have any ideas and stuff please tell me, I would appreciate the help. Don't say I didn't tell you! THANKS!)

Naruto almost skipped own the stairs, he hadn't had anything special to hack into for a while, since he had been too lazy.

It was Friday night so what little bit of homework they had could wait till Sunday. Naruto was planning to sleep the whole Saturday but some how Kakashi managed to sign him up for some club that he knew nothing about so he had to do some research on it before he went.

He quickly ate his food, ignoring the stares of Iruka and Kakashi; Naruto never ate his food fast, he always took his time. He didn't even notice what he was eating, but he knew it wasn't he favorite.

* * *

Click

Click

Click

Bing Bong!

'Oh yeah, go me!!!' Naruto mentally cheered.

On his screen was…

_**B I J U**_

_**LEADERS**_

_KYUUBI_

_HACHIBI_

_SICHIBI_

_ROKUBI_

_GOBI_

_YONBI_

_SANBI_

_NIBI_

_ICHIBI_

_**OTHER MEMBERS**_

**Aburame Shino**

_Investigator_

**Akamaru**

_Sniffer-dog (belongs to Kiba)_

**Akimichi Chouji**

_Poison and herb specialist_

**Haku**

_Fighter_

**Haruno Sakura**

_Medic_

**Hyuuga Hinata**

_Medic_

**Hyuuga Neji**

_Fighter_

**Inuzuka Kiba**

_Fighter_

**Jiraiya**

_Information gatherer _

**Kankuro**

_Puppeteer_

**Konohamaru**

_Disguise Specialist _

**Maito Gai**

_Fighting trainer_

**Mitarashi Anko**

_Interrogation Specialist_

**Momochi Zabuza**

_Fighter_

**Nara Shikamaru**

_Strategist_

**Rock Lee**

_Fighter specialist_

**Shizune**

_Medic_

**Subaku Gaara**

_Vessel of Shukaku_

**Temari**

_Strategist_

**TenTen**

_Weapon master_

**Tsunade**

_Main Medic, trainer/teacher_

**Uchiha Sasuke**

_Fighter specialist_

**Yamanaka Ino**

_Poison specialties_

Naruto was interested; he recognized many of his classmates. No wonder Kiba always had dog hair on him and that doggy smell too.

He could see from the list that they had no hacker or computer specialist or anything like that.

'Maybe I can question Kiba or follow him. These people could make life more interesting for sure.' Naruto thought, a little bit of his real self had slipped through a crack, a little bit of hyperness…

'Well it does say fighter and poison stuff so these people have to be those ninja people…or I might of watched too much TV…'

"UZUMAKI NARUTO! I CAN HERE CLICKING! GET TO BED OR I'LL KILL YOU FREAKING LAPTOP! MOVE IT YOU LAZY ASS!" a voice stopped his thoughts, from what he heard, it was Kakashi's voice…

Naruto closed his laptop, cleaned up, and got undressed. (AN: drools…please continue reading and ignore my drool on the ground, I'll mop it up later.)

He slipped into he comfortable bed a continued his thoughts. Naruto decided to question Kiba, the Uzumaki way, freaking Kiba out…

* * *

That's it for today. I'll too lazy to write anymore. I'm kind of like this Naruto in my story, although I know nothing about computers, I am lazy and bored all the time…

And I like dots………heh heh.

Anyways, please review, just say…continue or something you want to say, I don't like how people aren't reviewing.

THE MORE REVIEWS, THE FAST I UPDATE! But I still might just update when I want to…

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW…if that's what R&R means…I'm not sure…

Thanks

JUU

* * *


	5. Bad Day

* * *

This is going to be a short chapter so what ever…I just noticed that my chapters are getting shorter and shorter every time. I didn't notice until now…maybe I should write a little more…well anyways…

Please read.

Thanks

JUU

* * *

Click

Chapter 5 – Bad Day

By JUUBI

* * *

"Kiba"

"Uh, yeah Naruto…can I help you?" Kiba sounded a bit uncertain, maybe because Naruto actually bothered to start a conversation in the first place.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes, of course. You don't have to ask you know…"

"You see…I've been trying to find something interesting over the weekend, and I clicked on something."

"…yeah…"

"Well, it was this black thing and it had red writing on it, and it said BIJU. I then I found out that Biju are actually tailed-demons. Do you know anything about them?" Naruto said in his normal bored tone.

"Uh, n-no, w-why would-d I? Naruto could see that Kiba was nervous; beads of sweat were starting to form.

"No reason, I just got a little interested, I clicked on it and a list of names came up, there were a lot f names, you were there too, even Haruno and that shy girl you like, and many others. I thought it was like a club that I didn't know about and thought you would tell me or something, meh doesn't matter. It seems that Kakashi already signed me up for some club, I was supposed to go on Saturday but I slept in so Kakashi didn't bother to take me."

Kiba relaxed a little when Naruto went off the topic of the Biju.

"Who's Kakashi?" Kiba asked curiously, Naruto never really talked about himself.

"Oh, Kakashi is my dad. Iruka is my mum. They are both guys but I got used to calling Iruka mum since he was more motherly than Kakashi."

"Oh"

Silence

RING!

"Alright, class has started! Please return to you seats."

RING!

"Pack up you things, end of class; I'll see you guys next week!"

Naruto sighed, life was seriously boring, he was going to follow Kiba today, and nobody is going to stop him. Iruka might, but Naruto hasn't done anything wrong for the last few days so there's no reason for Iruka to be angry with him…

But following someone is hard work and lazy people like Naruto do not like hard work so he found a better way.

Freak Kiba out so much he would just tell him…

If you think about it, it's a pretty good idea.

So after school Naruto followed Kiba a _short_ distance before running out in front of the poor guy and freaking him out…

"Kiba!Ohmygod!Youseriouslyhavetohelpme!Iprobablyatetoomuchsugarorsomething butIfeelreallyhigh!Ohmygod!I'mserioushere!IfI'mnotIwouldn'tbotherinthefirstplace!"

This translates as: "Kiba! Oh my god! You seriously have to help me! I probably ate too much sugar or something but I feel really high! Oh my god! I'm serious here! If I'm not I wouldn't bother in the first place!"

Well, Kiba freaked out more than Naruto since he has never seen Naruto act anything but bored and lazy. In Naruto's head, this was happening: 'Ha Ha Ha! This is fun, I have to do this more often. Like I would seriously get sugar high! I'm just being my old self! Crazy, hyper, silly, Uzumaki Naruto!'

Kiba dragged him to a water tap and splashed water over him probably thinking it would wake him up or something…

Silence

Glance

Glare

Growl

"ARE YOU FREAKING CRAZY?" Don't you feel sorry for little Kiba?

"I'm s-sorry! I was scared! You freak me out-t!"

"Yeah, I realized! I'm going home, thanks for the help!"

Naruto stomped off, he didn't like being splashed.

The door crashed into the wall behind it as Naruto knocked it open. Iruka didn't even glance up from his magazine.

"Bad day?" Iruka obviously knew Naruto well.

Kakashi walked into the room and chuckled at Naruto's appearance. His hair was soaking wet and so was his shirt. (AN: drools. Naruto looks hot when he's wet!)

"Poor Naru-chan. He had a bad day huh? Well get a shower before I take mine."

Naruto dropped his bag and stormed up stairs to his room grabbing some clean clothes before heading to the shower. He decided. He was going to Kakashi's club and punching some of his anger out. After all, the club was learning martial arts or something, wasn't it that ninja thing? Was it taijutsu or something? Well who cares? He need a punching bag, although Kiba would make a good one, he couldn't be that mean.

He turned the hot water on, relaxing his muscles, he loved hot water, and it always helped him relax. Finishing his shower, he dried up, got dress and stared up his laptop. Naruto was determined to find out more about this Biju gang.

* * *

2 hours later…

"Stuff you! This is so stupid! There has to be more information! Why did they bother putting up a poppy up thing if they didn't?" You see, Naruto never yells, unless he angry…

Well, Naruto calmed down enough to tell him self that he needed some fresh air so he went outside. The sky was dark now; you couldn't see many stars, Naruto walked down the street to the small park.

There weren't many people out either, checking his watch, Naruto noticed that it was almost 12am, it was quite late.

He sat on one of the park benches, he was trying to…understand why some people's lives are full of adventure and stuff when his life was boring and…stupid. Isn't boredom dangerous or something?

After a while he got up and walked back, Iruka might get worried. His eyes caught something on the other side of the street. A guy, well a person, defiantly shaped like a guy although quite feminine. Naruto didn't see much; just the shape of the body and take was all.

He continued walking, staring up at the sky, even though there was nothing there to see, except the faint outline of the moon.

"Don't move." A voice hissed in his ear. Naruto…continued walking…well, till he felt a cold blade at his neck.

"I said don't move."

A small smile formed on Naruto's lips, this was more like it. A little bit of action to his life.

Suddenly the blade left Naruto skin, when he turned around the guy was already on the ground groaning in pain.

He looked up to see…

"Oh My God, it's a vampire!"

The guy frowned, eyebrow twitching. "I save you and all you can say is vampire?"

"Of course not, thank you Vampire-san! Although I could of done it myself I appreciate you help-" Naruto stop when he saw Vampire-san's eyebrow twitch so much it looked like it had come to life and decided to run off his face.

"Look kid, I am not a vampire and my name is not Vampire-san either."

"Oh! Of course! Vampires have names too, huh? So what's you name Vampire-san?" Naruto was very excited, this was the first time he had met a vampire, but he always thought they would be scarier than this.

The vampire growled. "What's you name?"

"Actually, never mind, I don't care-"

"Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you Vampire-san, so what's your name?

Vampire-san glared at Naruto, but Naruto took no notice, he had seen glares that were far scarier than his.

"I'm…

* * *

Guess who! Well, I'll let you guys guess.

I really sorry that there isn't much action in these first few chapters, I'm seriously sorry.

I'm glad that at least ONE person reads what I write at the end of these chapters, although I don't really care, I'm glad that at least one person does. You guys never know if there's anything important going on if you don't read the bottom, although I guess I'm a bit hypocritical since I don't USUALLY read the bottom or the top unless it was like jokes or quotes, I usually don't read it since I'm so eager to read the next chapter.

I know that not many people hack into peoples stuff and I'm pretty glad people don't do that, I mean you get into treble with that stuff so not body do it.

You guys can help by giving me ideas since I don't really have any. My brain has gone on a holiday to Hawaii or somewhere with no homework.

Anyways, please continue reading even if it sucks, you never know, it can suck more soon…

Cya guys later!

JUU

* * *


	6. Tattoo

* * *

Well, I'm trying to make my chapters longer. I read some stories over the weekend and I just realized that not many people check their stories after they write it, some times I don't either but still, there was this one story where there were so many mistake I couldn't even read the first paragraph with out going O.o??? Well, if I do have any mistakes feel free to tell me!

I don't have much time on the internet, just enough to load my chapters up but I can answer you questions up here in my author's note so if you do write a question be sure to read the top bit.

I'm sorry if I don't answer you reviews or whatever but as you know, I don't have much time on the internet but I really do love you guys for reviewing me and thank you!

I'm going to try and make my chapters longer although I might get lazy and not bother. A longer chapter means that I have to take longer to update…

If you guys have any ideas or whatever tell me since I'm not one of those authors who can write a masterpiece or just a normal story by themselves, I'm pretty dependent on you people…

But if you don't I can always…ask people…I think…

Anyways!

Please read!

JUU

* * *

Click

Chapter 6 – Tattoo

By JUU

* * *

Last Chapter…

The vampire growled. "What's you name?"

"Actually, never mind, I don't care-"

"Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you Vampire-san, so what's your name?

Vampire-san glared at Naruto, but Naruto took no notice, he had seen glares that were far scarier than his.

"I'm…

* * *

This chapter…

"I'm Uchiha Itachi."

"Uchiha…?" Naruto had heard that name before somewhere…(AN: I know! I know! Pick me!)

The vamp- I mean, Uchiha Itachi looked down at him, he was obviously, and annoyingly taller than Naruto.

Smirking the Uchiha said. "I'm surprised kid; you don't know the Uchiha's? Our family is quite famous."

Something in Naruto's head clicked, even Itachi could hear the chains clicking. Naruto was thinking, he knew about their _famous_ family but in his memory, he knew he had heard that name before and not on the news.

Snap!

"Uchiha" _'Sasuke' _that's right from that Biju gang thing!

Beep!

Naruto glanced at his watch and groaned. He was so dead, it was 12am already, and Iruka will kill him.

"It was nice meeting you Vampire-san! I'll see you later if I don't get killed by mom first!" Naruto yelled back at Itachi already springing towards his house.

Itachi was amused, this kid, just ignored his glare, called him a Vampire and even after knowing his name, didn't freak out. Then he sighed, he already promised that he wouldn't play anymore, the group totally banned he from playing around with anyone.

'That kid was cute.' He walked away slowly, stepping on the guy he knocked over, ignoring the groan of pain that came.

* * *

The next morning…

Kiba gulped, Naruto was in a bad mood with him, Kiba was like a little puppy who didn't ike it when his master was angry with him. (AN: KAWAII NE!)

"U-Uh, Na-aruto, are y-you still angry w-with me?"

Naruto looked up supporting a glare on his face, unfortunately freaking poor Kiba out even more…

"Huh? Oh, hi Kiba didn't see you there. Can I help you?" Naruto lost the glared and looked normally at Kiba, making him relax a little.

"Are y-you still angry w-with me?" Kiba asked again.

"Huh? Angry at you? Oh! Right! No, no, I'm not."

"But you were just glaring at me…"

"I was just glaring at the homework sheet we have to do today."

Kiba grinned happily. "Do you need some help?"

"…Sure…why not…"

"Well, you do this first before you do that…"

Naruto smiled as Kiba told him what to do on his homework. Having a true friend wasn't that bad, he only had a few in his life anyway…

"Hey! Are you listening to me?"

"Yes, of course Kiba."

"Well take out a pen or something, write the stuff down!"

Naruto smiled again.

"Thanks Kiba."

Kiba looked up at Naruto, not sure what to say, Naruto had never thanked him.

"…No Problem!"

* * *

Somewhere…

"He's quite interesting isn't he?"

"Hmm, yes…quite."

"Maybe we should-"

"No, he doesn't know about us."

"Yes he does, he figured out a lot."

"A tiny little bit, we never put our information up anyway, and we keep all our stuff on paper."

"And why?"

"Nobody knows how to do anything on the computer?"

"…………"

"Fine, get somebody to get him."

"Just send-"

"I'll go."

"Well, he can do it as well, just saves us the trouble, huh?"

"Well, off you go."

* * *

"Hey Naruto, you know that Biju thing you talked about? Do you want to join us?" Kiba asked, not looking up at Naruto.

"Huh?" Naruto was…shocked by the question, because he was half asleep on the table and Kiba just suddenly pops up and asks him this random question.

Kiba blushed, embarrassed, thinking that Naruto didn't hear him, which was half true…

"I said, did you want to join the Biju gang."

"Oh…sure…why not…" Kiba though that he was a little too calm, wasn't he supposed to be at least showing a hint of excitement, but he guessed that his invitation wasn't that exciting.

"Well meet me at the front after school; I'll introduce you to the others."

"Sure. Right now, let me sleep." Naruto laid his head on his arm and started to fall asleep…for the 5th time that day.

* * *

After school…

"Come on Naruto! My bosses don't have much patience!"

Kiba had dragged a half asleep Naruto to a huge house not very far from the school. The house was an old house with beautiful cherry blossom trees all around in the huge yard. There were many flowers all around the house, well actually mansion, and probably better.

"Come on! Wake up! I pretty much dragged you here! Can't you at least walk by yourself to the front door?"

Naruto sighed and stood up; he pulled at his wrinkly shirt and wiped the drool off his chin. (AN: KAWAII!)

"Alright, I'm ready."

Kiba sighed, Naruto will be Naruto.

"Alright, let's go."

Kiba lead Naruto trough the gates. Looking around, Naruto noticed that there were small fountains and even a swing hanging off a tree. The mansion was indeed beautiful.

Ding Dong!

Kiba pressed the doorbell. They waited for a moment before a girl opened the door, she had brown hair that was tied up into buns on each side of her head and she also had chocolate brown eyes.

"Hey TenTen, are the others here?"

"Oh hi Kiba, everyone's here, who's the new guy?"

"This is Naruto, Naruto this is TenTen."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you TenTen." Naruto recognized the girl, when he clicked on the Biju pop up there were pictures as well and from Naruto's awesome memory, TenTen was the weapon master.

"Hey, come in you guys!" a voice called from inside.

"Let's go." Kiba pushed Naruto thought the door, leading them to where the voices were.

"Yo! Kiba! Come on, we have food! We even brought Akamaru for you!" a voice called out to Kiba. Naruto looked around the room, it was filled. Glancing at the guy who called out to Kiba he noticed that…well…the guy was a she-male…

The guy looked like a girl and probably prettier than a lot of girls but Naruto could tell since he was making out with a guy and there was a huge bulge in his pants…

Looking around the room again he realized most of these guys were actually at his school, he just never paid attention to them…at all…

There was Haruno, Aburame, Akimichi, the Hyuuga's, Nara, and even the loud Yamanaka. But there were quite a few that he knew were not for his class, maybe at school but obviously not his class…

There 9 people there that from one look, Naruto could tell that they were the leaders. They all had a few things in common, especially their eyes; there was power in them that nobody else in the room had.

"Uzumaki Naruto, huh? It's nice to finally meet you." A girl with red hair spoke first.

Naruto glanced at her and smirked, the people in the room shushed, listening to their conversation.

"It's nice to meet you."

"I'm your new boss, my name is Kyuubi."

Something clicked in Naruto's head.

Something familiar…

* * *

Flashback

Naruto stared at the thing in front of him. It was huge, spreading all across. It was black, fully, completely black. It was hurtful; it gave terrible, terrible pain. It was a huge, black, painful…

Tattoo…

And Naruto wanted one.

He was standing out side the shops watching people go by. It was the day in the orphanage where some volunteers came to take the children out of the orphanage. They separated into a few groups; Naruto joined them but was left alone by him self when they got to the shops. He didn't mind, he knew he could find the others or go back on his own.

Naruto had walked passed a Tattoo shop and would have ignored it but a huge man came out with a huge dragon on his arm. Just one look and Naruto knew he wanted one.

"Hey kid, are you lost?" a voice called out to him.

Naruto turned around to face a group of kids, just a few years older than him, there were nine altogether.

"What are you looking at?" A boy asked.

Naruto was surprised but wasn't really excited, not many people talked to him but still, some did and the conversations weren't that interesting…

"Jeez, are you blind man? He was looking at the guy's tattoo obviously." A girl with purple hair told the guy off.

"Sorry!"

"What's your name sweetie?" The girl with red hair asked him.

"Uzumaki Naruto" He replied wondering if the group will run off after knowing. They didn't.

"Nice to meet you Naru-chan. I'm Yoko, he's Soko, he's Shukaku, he's Isonade, she's Nekomata, he's Raiju, she's Hoko, she's Makumori, and he's Hachimata." The red haired girl introduced.

Yoko had short, shoulder length, straight, fiery red hair, and golden eyes that held power and strength.

Soko was a medium height boy with short spiky hair and amber eyes; he seemed quiet not talking to anyone except replying to some of the others quietly.

Shukaku was tall and proud. His hair was long but spiky, a yellow brown colour with a few blue highlights in it and he had yellow eyes. He seemed to like to talk and was always laughing at Nekomata, the girl next to him.

Isonade had long blue hair and blue eyes, he movements were graceful, like water, he seemed to sway. He was quite but usually yelled at Shukaku for talking too much.

Nekomata was a shy girl, short purple hair and yellow feline eyes, she was quite a beauty. She seemed to blush as Shukaku joked around with her.

Raiju had golden hair that seemed to change to darker or lighter shades and he changed moods. He had red-brown eyes and was talking quietly to Hoko.

Hoko was a giggly girl, she was poking at Raiju and laughing, she had long spiky white hair that shone in the light (AN: like Jiraiya's), and her eyes were a golden colour that shined as she laughed at Raiju.

Makumori had black hair that went to her shoulders and light blues eyes that were glaring at Hachimata.

Hachimata was chuckling at Makumori, making her madder. He had spiky forest green hair and playful blue eyes.

They all had this grace and beauty Naruto had never seen before, they were beautiful, delicate but powerful and strong.

"Hey, tattoo right? Do you want one? Yoko here is very skilled at it. She gave us all one, it doesn't even hurt when she does it, well a little since she always says, no pain no gain, but she's much better than any of the others." Hachimata said, pausing with his teasing.

Naruto looked at them, thinking they were crazy. He was 5 people, a kid, a tiny little kid…but it didn't change the fact that he wanted one…badly…

"It doesn't hurt that much, she gave us all one, see." Hachi pushed his sleeve up showing Naruto the tattoo on his forearm, a snake curling all the way down to his wrist and hand, surprisingly the snake had eight heads.

"Come one show his guys!" he encouraged the others.

Naruto looked around, Shukaku had a raccoon or squirrel thing with one tail, Nekomata had a cat with two tails, Isonade had a fish thing with 3 tails, Soko had a bird or chicken with 4 wings, Hoko had a dog with 5 tails, Raiju had a weasel or something with 6 tails, Makumori had a bat thing with 7 tails, Hachimata had a snake with eight heads and Yoko had a huge fox with nine tails.

They were all on different places on their bodies, nothing private of course but they were all beautifully done.

"Come on, we promise it won't hurt, well it didn't hurt much for me…"

* * *

Half an hour later…

Naruto glanced at Hachimata before charging and pretty much doing everything to try killing him.

"YOU SAID censor THAT IT WOULDN'T censor HURT YOU censor PIECE OF censor!"

I'm pretty sure you guy's have worked out that, it wasn't that hard…

Hachi was laughing while he dodged all of Naruto's attacks.

"It didn't hurt that bad did it? You seemed okay while Yoko was doing it…why are you trying to hit me now?" Hachi laughed out.

"IT HURTS AFTER!" Naruto's face was red with anger.

"Excuses, Excuses! Not good enough." The others were sitting down watching, amused as Naruto chased Hachi all around the room. Makumori was glad that Naruto had taken Hachi's attention off her; she hated it when Hachi teased her, and he was so annoying!

"Well at least it looks good."

Naruto paused and looked down at his tattoo. It was a spiral, a swirl, with small Kanji coming out of it; the tattoo was on his stomach. Naruto put it there since he could handle pain there because many people have punched or kicked him and it was usually on his tummy. But that did not stop the fact that he was ticklish.

"We're your friends, okay, so if anyone gives you trouble, we'll deal with them." Shukaku said, strongly.

"Of course! You are our ototo now!" Hoko agreed with him.

Naruto smiled at them, a real smile.

"Thanks you guys."

End Flashback

* * *

"Hey kid, when people are talking to you pay attention." The familiar voices echoed in Naruto head. He remembered the family that cared for him when he was little. They left soon after because they had found a place to live with out their parents or anything. After they moved Naruto was left alone again but he knew they still loved him.

"Yoko-nee-chan" he whispered quietly but the others caught it.

Yoko smiled, "It's nice to see you again ototo."

Eyes widened when all their bosses' glomped Naruto…

Thump

That would hurt…

"Are you guys related?" the curious voice of Kiba broke through the shocked silence.

"Nah, we looked after Naruto when he was little. He was such a kawaii little baby then. Now he's a big gaki but still kawaii!" Makumori explained.

Everyone blinked when something flew though the door and onto Naruto, okay s they were wrong, not all the bosses, there was one missing and was now on Naruto.

"Naruto-chibi!! I missed you so much!" a hyper Shukaku was sitting on Naruto's stomach.

Naruto chuckled, "It's nice to see you too Shukaku-nii-chan."

Suddenly a voice interrupted them.

"What is this?"

* * *

Jeez, this took ages!

Pease read it! And please REVIEW!

Do I need to spell it out!

R-E-V-I-E-W-!-!-!

I'm sure that it's not hard! It's just that I don't really know what to do anymore and if I don't know what to do I'm not going to bother!!!

I'm not a very patient person okay. They say that patience is the key to life and since I have no patience it means that I have no life! I think…

I don't really care but if you could you guys can help me. I need it…

Anyways, please continue reading and REVIEW!

JUU

* * *


	7. Work

* * *

I think I succeed in trying to make the chapter longer but I'm not going to guarantee that this on will.

My last update got the story over 10 000 words…I think…

I don't know how many hits I have but I do know that I have 32 reviews…

I didn't get time to write today since I had some stupid concert and my friend pretty much killed me of…kind of…stuffing up….

Anyway, I'm going to write as much as I can today and probably upload this tomorrow so when you guys are reading this remember I took about two days to write this….

Anyways!

Please read!

PS. I thank you guys for the reviews! I didn't get time to check them much, I only got around two minutes to check at school since my teacher yelled at me for going on to something that had nothing to do with the subject…I only clicked on it when she started so I pretty much only read to number but I did read the first few…kind of…

PPS. I'm sorry for the lateness of this, remember, I have revision to do so…yeah…it's a great excuse isn't it?

Continue!

JUU

* * *

Click

Chapter 7 – Work

By JUUBI

Last Chapter…

"Naruto-chibi!! I missed you so much!" a hyper Shukaku was sitting on Naruto's stomach.

Naruto chuckled, "It's nice to see you too Shukaku-nii-chan."

Suddenly a voice interrupted them.

"What is this?"

* * *

This Chapter…

"What is this?"

Naruto looked at the person; well he tried since it was kind of hard with some one sitting on you. Before the guy could start talking again, Shukaku squealed.

"ITCHY!"

Naruto frowned, 'Itchy?' He had heard that name before but where? (AN: I know! Pick me!)

Shukaku got off him and jumped at the new comer, letting Naruto turn his head to look.

No shock

No shock at all. Guess who? It was Vampire-san of course. Naruto got off the ground and brushed himself off. He grinned at Itachi and…

"Vampire-san! Nice to see you again!"

Itachi's eyebrow twitched again this time it was going to fly off his face instead of wiggling off. He ignored Naruto and turned to Yoko instead.

"Yoko-sama, we have another mission."

Shukaku squealed again before knocking Itachi to the ground and pretty much slobbered on his face like a over friendly puppy, but since Shukaku is too cute Itachi didn't kill him, instead, he smashed him into a wall…

Nekomata sighed, Shukaku was too much, but Yoko obviously brightened at Itachi's news.

"Yes! Another mission and we also have a new member! Wahoo Yeah!

"How do you know Itchy, Naru-chan?" Hachi asked while looking at Nekomata trying to revive Shukaku.

"Oh! I was walking down the street one day and-" Naruto began

"I saved him from a guy that was trying to mug him." Itachi, being Itachi, stopped him right in the middle.

"Well it doesn't matter, they know each other, Whoohoo, WhooptyDoo, NOW what's the mission my violent friend?" Makumori interrupted the…craziness.

Itachi straightened out his shirt and began his report.

"There are a few new gangs that have decided to start, they aren't really that strong yet but they have started a few street fights and also hurt a few innocent people who were watching, they have stolen from shops, broken into houses, but other than that they don't have many dangerous weapons or too many strong fighters. We have been asked to reduce or destroy them." Itachi explained, taking out a file from his bag.

"Boss said this mission will be better for you guys to do since the gangs a recruiting any people at all and it would be best for you guys since they are expecting more teenagers than adults. Although we could send some of our members, they are all busy with something so I can't really help either."

Yoko sighed. "You haven't been doing many missions with us anymore Itchy, we're missing you and your brother's teamwork, and you know you guys work the best together since you can pretty much read each other's minds."

"I rather work with you." Itachi smirked when Yoko to blush red.

"Speaking of my little brother, where is he?" Itachi continued.

With Yoko unable to continue speaking without spluttering, Hoko continued for her. "Sasu-chan probably has a hangover, we had a party yesterday and the guys forced sake down his throat with caused him to have a fight against Rock Lee who also was drunk, luckily we didn't celebrate here in our office so we didn't break anything here excepted when we had to drag Sasu-chan back to his house and we had to break the door open since we didn't have a key." Hoko said in one big breath.

Itachi sighed. "I told that brat to not get drunk. How come Rock Lee is okay but not Sasu-chan?" He asked looking at Lee who was talking to Naruto who looked like he was freaked out…

"Well it seems that Lee never gets hangovers, and plus, he says that it is _not youthful _to have hangovers. Gai is pretty much the same…" Raiju filled in.

"That's great. Anyway, the mission doesn't need to start until 2 weeks or more since they aren't really in a hurry since they already have some help, they called us because they weren't sure if they needed any more back up. So don't worry yourselves, it's not hurried or anything."

Yoko looked over at Naruto, who was fitting in with the others quite nicely, he was talking to Shino, who never really talks anyway, and even had Neji interested. The 9 Biju have already decided that Naruto would start straight away, begin with…

DUN DUNDUN DUN!

Putting all their paper work on to the computers…

* * *

1 week later…

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

Click

Click

Click

Tap

CLICK!

"YEAH"

"Keep the noise down! I can't sleep." A Sleepy Iruka glanced into the room, eyeing a triumph Naruto, who was doing a victory dance in front of his laptop.

"I finished! I finally finished!" Naruto yelled happily sending all the files to the Biju computer so he didn't have to take his laptop up to the base after school, since if he did he would have to pack it up and put it in his case.

"That's great, it's obviously not you homework so I don't really care." Iruka said before hurrying back to his warm cozy bed…

Naruto flopped back down on of his chair and looked at the clock…and then jumping up again realizing that it was Monday and he was late for school.

He did the normal routine, brushing his teeth, cleaning up, stuffing anything he found into his bag, and then rushing out but not before grabbing some of Kakashi's breakfast. It seemed that Kakashi always woke up before Iruka.

Naruto was a little worried, his mask was slipping a little. Actually, the truth was that he had worn a mask all of his life he didn't know what was himself anymore. Was it the hyperactive brat? Was it the lazy dude? Or was it the genius? He didn't know anymore, he wasn't comfortable enough with anyone to let go, not Iruka, not Kakashi, not Kiba, not any of the Biju, not even his new friends. But indeed his mask was slipping, but what scared him was not the mask falling, it was what was behind the mask.

But he didn't worry, only a little, after all, Uzumaki's do not worry, they get more alert and tense but never to worry, maybe a little, but never worry.

* * *

He walked over to his locker, putting his bag in and taking out random books. Kiba greeted him with Hinata by his side; they walked together to their class with Kiba doing their talking of them.

"Good morning class. Today we have a new student. Please treat him kindly. Why don't you introduce yourself?" Naruto's head fell to the desk and he began to sleep.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke." The name woke Naruto up instantly. He wondered why most of the members of the Biju gang when this school, or at least coming to this school. Naruto haven't seen Sasuke much over the week, it seemed that he didn't live in the base.

Naruto had found out that most of the gang members' parents have died over the years or maybe they only had one parent and joined the gang to have some fun while making money to help their families. So that means that most of them lived in the base or some times slept there.

The Uchiha's have a family, all their family members are alive but it seemed that they didn't like their father much since he was a strict man and have pretty much planed their live for them. They had joined the gang to get away from their father and also try to out smart him. Naruto didn't ask anyone but he did research it, sometimes it was nice being good at technology stuff.

"I like learning new things and I don't like fangirls." Immediately all the girls started drooling, not knowing the fact that _they _were the actually fangirls that he was talking about.

'I'm not a fangirl so Sasuke-kun has to like me! I'm so pretty he will _so_ fall in love with me! It's good that he doesn't like fangirls, which means he won't fall of Ino or Sakura!' this was probably the thoughts of the girls.

An in reality Sakura and Ino were rolling their eyes at the love hearts that the other girls were sending to Sasuke. Having to do their part of the acting they turned to each other and glared, to the other girls this looked like they were competing with each other for Sasuke's heart or something like that so that means that they didn't have to actually at up a catfight until lunch. Kiba, Hinata, Sasuke and Naruto smirked, if you think about it, it's quite funny how they girl were acting.

'This cat fight will be interesting.' Naruto thought, he knew all of the gang knew martial arts and stuff like that so it would be interesting watching them fight. Although they wouldn't be able to use special moves, they would still sneak some, so it would be like a training fight. (AN: how do you spell that word that means fighting practice? Was it sparing? Spearing? If some one knows how to spell please tell me. I really suck at spelling stuff…thanks.)

"Alright, Uchiha, you can sit next to Naruto."

Naruto grinned at him as he sat down but Sasuke didn't smile back or give any sign that he recognized him. Naruto's grin flattered, he knew that he didn't see him much in the gang meeting but he should at least be able to recognize him…

Even thought he was a little saddened, Kiba immediately erased his sad thoughts, "did you hear? We don't have any homework of the next week!"

Without bothering to see it the teacher was talking, Naruto let out a cry of joy, "WHOOHOO!"

Silence

Giggles

"It seems that you are very happy about the chess club, would you like me to sign you up?"

"Huh?" Naruto was confused, he obviously wasn't listening.

So, Kiba answered of him, "I don't think that you would want Naruto to be in your chess club sensei, he would be too lazy to even bother to move one of the pieces, but I'm sure Shikamaru wouldn't mind signing up.

"Huh?" This time it was Shikamaru getting confused.

The teacher glared at Naruto before continuing with the lesson.

RING! End of class, beginning of lunch…

* * *

"HE'S MINE!"

"HE WOULDN'T LIKE A BITCH LIKE YOU!"

"YOU'RE THE BITCH, BITCH!"

Naruto sighed, he didn't expect it to start so soon, he though they would start a little later so that he could have a little nap before they did.

He was sitting with Kiba, Hinata, Neji and Shino. The other's weren't at school or sat with another group. They have become friends easily, since Naruto was kind of like Shikamaru, he fitted in quite easily.

Taking out his lunch box, the only thing he will ever eat from at school since he can not and will not eat from the canteen. He took out an apple and sat back to watch the fight.

* * *

The fight…

Let's just say that it wasn't really entertaining, since they weren't allowed to use they moves and was only allowed to scratch and bite like a normal high school girl, it wasn't altogether to best…

And of course there was a lot of yelling…

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FALUT!"

"MY FALUT? HOW IS IT MY FALUT?"

"YOU BROKE MY NOSE!"

"YOU DESERVE IT!"

And so on.

It didn't seem that they would stop, so Naruto decided to stop the fight since he was getting quite a big head ache from it all.

"You two better shut up; my headache is getting bigger from your yelling and shouting. I thought you guys were supposed to be fighting, bitch slapping whatever but not yelling." Naruto interrupted, rubbing his temples.

"You guy's are best friends, right? Well act like it and not fight over some guy with duck-butt hair. Shake hands."

"What?" Sakura and Ino were both shocked, no one was supposed to stop them, they had no idea what was going on when Naruto decided to stop their screeching.

"I said shake hands." Still shocked, they shook hands, looking at Naruto not getting what was happening.

"Good, now give a big hug, a big best friend hug." They obeyed.

"Excellent, now give us a deep opened mouthed kiss, French." Both Sakura and Ino snapped out of their shock. They gave Naruto a punch on both sides of his head at the same time while yelling 'BAKA!'

"Good, now everyone felling better?" Sakura and Ino looked at each other before looking at the ground. They nodded.

"Now, let me sleep." Before Naruto could put his head down, the bell rung.

RING!

He groaned before getting his stuff and following Kiba to his next class, it was a good thing that they had the same classes; it meant that he didn't have to pay attention to his schedule, but it did mean getting stuck with dog-boy all day.

Well now he got another problem, he was meeting up with all these people that he knew from the past and it was giving him way too many flashbacks. Back when he was little, when he was still in the orphanage, he was a hyper kind of kid, but now, he is a bored, boring and sleepy blob of stuff sitting at a desk at school with a maths teacher yelling at him for not doing his homework and stuff like that…

* * *

End of the day…

Naruto walked out the front gates of the posh school, waiting for Kiba and the rest to come out. It seemed that they all walked together; well at least most of the time. Sakura, Ino and Hinata were friends, even at the school so that means that if anyone saw them walking together it wouldn't seem suspicious.

Naruto stared up at the sky, he noticed that the clouds were a little grey; they seemed to get darker when he looked further away, the clouds were moving quickly and Naruto decided that it was going to rain soon. He sent a mental message to Kiba for them to hurry up and get over to where he was standing but it seemed that he didn't receive it since Naruto stood there for 15 minutes waiting for hem and they still haven't come out.

The only sign that they gave was Hinata coming out to say that they were coming out soon, leaving him out in the cold still waiting.

A drop of water landed on his nose, looking up Naruto noticed that the grey clouds have arrived and were resting above. He sighed, he didn't bring his umbrella since it was quite sunny in the morning and he didn't watch the weather either, he missed the news because he was loading a few files on to the Biju network for the mission a few of them had done. Naruto never did any of the mission but Yoko had told him that he was aloud to go to the on Itachi had come and told them about.

More water came; his hair became damp in just a few minutes. Sniff…AACHOOO!!! He groaned. He hated the cold when he had no cloths to protect him from it.

"Damn it, stupid rain."

Suddenly, the rain stoped, or at least Naruto couldn't feel it falling on him anymore. Looking up he saw something bright protecting him from the rain.

"Uh, Dobe, be careful, you'll catch a cold."

Looking to the person next to him, Naruto realised that it was Sasuke. He didn't even bother replying to the Dobe comment, Naruto didn't really care anyways. But he did something he hadn't done in a long time; smile a real genuine smile, like his big foxy grin only real. Naruto didn't know why, he doesn't really know Sasuke but it was just something about him that makes Naruto want to smile.

Maybe it was because it was the mask that he tried so hard to keep, to hide behind, but it didn't matter, usually it would take Naruto a long time to smile at someone, a real big one as well. But at Sasuke, it seemed a little different. Naruto mostly just smiled when he was with family.

"Thank you" he muttered, he surprised himself with the grin he broke out with.

"Un"

Kiba and the rest ruined the beautiful scene.

"NARU-CHAN"

Naruto mentally groaned. Kiba was very annoying and seemed to have the perfect timing for ruining Naruto's day, but since he was holding a huge box of chocolate in front of his face it didn't matter.

"CHOCOLATE" he said grabbing the box of chocolate out of Kiba's hands, ignoring the looks from the others.

Kiba laughed and let him take it from him, "I knew you liked chocolate, sorry about making you guys wait so long, Ino got her hair stuck between a thingy so we had to get he out."

Sasuke just grunted, "What's the chocolate for?"

Kiba blinked, "Oh, the chocolate was for Kyuubi-sama but I brought an extra box so Naruto can have it." He replied looking at Naruto who was hugging the box and nuzzling against it like a kitten.

"Well, we better go now; boss might get angry with us for being so late."

"Yeah let's go."

They left, dragging the happy Naruto behind them, who was still hugging the box of chocolate.

"By the way Naruto-kun, Kiba already ate half of it…"

* * *

Well, I still have exams but I'm just doing revision now so I can update a little. Last time I had a small test as kind of a practise or something…

But I did get to write this chapter, it is around 10 pages so be glad, I'm not one of those writers who can write 20 pages in like a few hours. My friends can do that though…

Anyways, I hope you guys review.

It surprises me how many people have added me to they alert list but they don't review, I mean, I usually read how many reviews a story has before I read it, I don't know if you guys do but I do. So I would appreciate it if you guys review more.

You guys can even do what RaitenKitsune (thanks so much) did and just go 'Update ASAP' if you want.

By the way, I'm going to make a list of the people who reviewed while I was writing it, I love you guys and thanks for the support. But I can't do that right now since I haven't finished…

I'll update as soon as I can but I still have to revise for the exams since I'm not a genius like some people…

Well, I have millions of ideas and each of them doesn't work!

Thank you for reading and thank you so much for reviewing!

If you love me you would review gives puppy-dog face pretty please!

Thanks!

JUU

* * *


	8. Memories

* * *

I have forgotten something very important

DISCLAIMER!

Well I'll write it now.

I don't own Naruto, only the crazy idea's I come up with.

PEOPLE! Has anyone, anyone, anyone read any good ItaNaru stories? If not, GO WRITE SOME!

Well this is the next chapter; it's not really interesting but what ever…

Thanks for the reviews!

JUU

* * *

Click

Chapter 8 – Memories

By JUUBI

* * *

The knife flew through the air; it seemed to have an invisible sting attached to it as it was aimed so carefully. But, even thought it was perfectly aimed, it did not land in the right place, instead of the head it was the wall behind it, the thrower scowled in frustration.

"Stop moving you bastard!"

"And just let you throw knifes at my head? What do you think?" A swift reply came from the target.

The thrower continued to chase and the target continued to run, agonising the man even more with taunting remarks.

"Die you demon!"

"Where's the demon?"

"Y-You little-" The man was unable to answer, after all the remarks that he has received, he didn't know if he should bother answering them any more.

"You seriously need your eyes checked if you think that an 8 year old kid is a demon, you're the demon now, and you're the one charging at me with knives in your hands."

One of the knifes flew towards the target again this time it managed to slice through the fabric of the boy's clothes, but not managing to actually harm the boy.

"Man, you should just give up, you can't hurt me."

The puffed man looked up at the boy, smirking "I can't, but they can."

The boy turned around realising he was almost surrounded completely, he looked at his choices. He could run, he could bluff, and he could fight them off.

Running was not a good idea since his escape route was now blocked and the enemies he was facing seemed to be armed with sport equipment, like baseball bats and hocky sticks. So he decided to fight, not to kill them but to knock them sense into their heads.

He charged at the strongest, head first, the man gripped his bat, ready to strike, but the boy took a swift turn kicking the weakest of the group under the chin and punched him between his eyes, knocking the man out in a go.

The others seemed to tense up before, the flames appeared in their eyes and they began to roll on the balls of their feet.

"You little bastard, you'll pay for that, and everything else you have done."

The boy tilted his head to the side, in a confused voice he asked, "What have I done to you?"

The others hesitated for a moment, but the boy spoke again, "Go on, tell me a good reason and I'll even let you beat me up."

"Y-You killed our leader!" one of them managed to splutter.

"Oh? And can I ask why you care? You guys were one of the groups that always caused troubles, so why do you care, aren't you guys glad that he's gone so that you guys can have a little more freedom to muck around?"

"Even so, I was once a friend of him, we went to the same school and he understood me, you killed him!"

"Oh? Do you think that he will still consider you a friend after you beat his son up?"

The others didn't hesitate to answer this one, "You're the one that killed him, do even call yourself his son!"

The boy laughed and shook his head, "You don't understand do you? I am his son no matter what you say. But even if you guys do get a chance to beat me up, and my father was still around, he would be kind enough to forgive you. Since you are a friend of my father's, you should know how kind he is and how stubborn he is, you guys' should know that."

A few tears came into the boy's eyes, "If I could just speak to him once again…Do you guys realise how lucky you are? You have family, friends, lovers, what do I have? People who want to kill me, people who don't understand, people who blames me for thing I haven't done. If you guys think that I kill my father and mother, than if you ant, continue. But what is it with blaming me for stealing, graffiti, and other deaths that have nothing to do with me?"

Head still tilted to the side, the eyes of the boy looked questionably at the others, "What's the answer? Am I really a curse? Or are you guys trying to prove to yourselves that I am, making up thing as you go, just to take out all your anger on me since you wont get blamed for it and get away with it with a simple 'don't do it again'?"

The boy paused, "I'm boring you guy's right? I'm sorry about that, please do continue."

The others did not move, they stared, before moving away, the leader looked back over his shoulder, to the boy, "You remind me of him so much, he was always the one giving inspiring speeches, although his were, of course, much longer. See you later brat."

The boy blinked, "Aww, I thought that I could have some company tonight, oh well, I guess I could always go back and get entertainment another night"

They walked away slowly, leaving nothing but a memory and a promise to return and meet again.

* * *

Naruto woke with a gasp. He's memories were awakening, bad ones and good ones, but to him, it made no difference. They were all sad.

The things that have happened to him, the few friends that he has left behind, they were coming back haunting him. Naruto groaned, looking at the clock, it was 8:15, meaning he only had 15 minutes to get to school. Not that he cared of course, Uzumaki Naruto is always late anyway, everyday.

"Well, it's another day…" He muttered, getting out of bed and to his bathroom to wash up.

Naruto looked into the mirror, his golden hair falling into his azure eyes; his face was different to when he was little, although his whisker marks were still there. His face was less round and chubby instead it was more masculine although some people do think he looks a bit girlish, he was still handsome. His scrunched up eyes from smiling so much were now normal and, surprisingly bigger than some normal people's eyes. Naruto's hair was much longer and looking and his family photo that was in his locket, his hair was a lot like his fathers, actually, almost all his features were like his fathers except his eyes; Naruto's eyes were the same colour as his mother's. Although Naruto's father's eyes were blue, they were every bright, almost a green, but his mother's were a lighter colour, a beautiful azure.

"COME ON BRAT! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" the voice of Iruka stoped Naruto's thoughts. Although he didn't have anything special for today, not tests or surprise ones, he didn't really have to hurry but he knew that dealing with Kiba asking him why he was late is too annoying so Naruto left after grabbing his bag and his lunch from Iruka.

* * *

At school…

"Why are you late this time Uzumaki?" the irritated teacher asked, having to stop right in the middle of her lesson just to yell at Naruto, not that she really cared, it seemed that for the teachers, the new sport right now was yelling at Uzumaki anyway.

"Work" Naruto was too tired to think of a excuse, so he told the truth, although to the teacher it still sounded like an excuse since they thought the knew that Uzumaki Naruto would never work.

"Good excuse brat, get to your seat." Naruto was lucky that this teacher knew Iruka and Kakashi and they were friends so he knew that their kid was a little lazy.

Plopping down on his seat, Naruto dumped his bad and took his books out. "Open you book to page 46 Uzumaki, next time I'm giving you a detention."

Naruto mentally groaned, his detentions were piling up since he didn't know how to organise his schedule to fit in his extra work. He grabbed his book and opened it, not noticing something falling out.

The girl behind him picked the note up; people these days are really nosy. She saw it fall out of Naruto's book but being a nosy kid, she took a peek at it.

_**Hey**__ Naru-__**chibi!**_

_**I know**__ Yoko told __**everyone **__that they could take __**the day off**__, and we even __**planed a party**__ and now we can't drink __**the cool stuff**__ that Hachi brought __**that's so sad-**_

The writing changed, even thought the girl was stupid…well actually, anyone could tell that some one else was writing since the hand writing was obviously much neater…'

_**Sorry about that, never let Shukaku write a important note. Anyway, since Yoko told everyone that they could take the day off, everyone's going to take the day off, but we have some work to do. Remember the thing Itchy told us about? Well we have to organise that and we need everyone there since Yoko hasn't decided who's going…**_

_**Well, please tell everyone to come, I'll give you a list just in case (I know you're lazy).**_

_**Shino**_

_**Chouji**_

_**Sakura**_

_**Hinata**_

_**Neji**_

_**Kiba**_

_**Kankuro**_

_**Shikamaru**_

_**Lee**_

_**Gaara**_

_**Temari**_

_**TenTen**_

_**Sasuke**_

_**And**_

_**Ino**_

_**We already have the other's covered, also there are a few older ones that we would like to introduce to you, last time you weren't there when they gathered since you probably slept in or something.**_

_**Love**_

_**Hoko**_

_**Ps. Shukaku's a bit high and Itchy is coming over so you might see a few holes in the walls, but don't worry, we have Nekomata, who can revive the dead!**_

Like and normal stupid girl, from the love comment, she thought that it was his girl friend and from the list, which had Sakura, Ino and most importantly Sasuke, she thought that it was an important club and she forget to sign up.

RING!

The stoped her stupid thoughts, but she still moved to ask the stupid questions.

"Naruto, I found a note from your girlfriend."

Naruto looked up from his workbook, confused. The girl waved the note in front of his face; not really letting him read it. He blinked.

"So, can you tell me how to sign up for this club, where Sasuke-kun is in? If you don't I'll kill you!" Like any stupid fangirl, the first thing she thought about was her god, namely Sasuke.

Naruto blinked again. "Uh, what club?"

The girl got frustrated and thrust the note into Naruto's hands. He blinked again, reading it quickly. He smiled, finishing the note.

"It's just a note from my friends, it's not that interesting."

She snorted, "Don't you think that you can keep any information about Sasuke-kun from me, I could have been the leader of the Sasuke club, but those two bitches beat me to it. I know Sasuke-kun likes me,, I seen the way he looks at me, if you don't let me into that club, Sasuke-kun won't be happy, he's like totally in love with me." The girl continued to ramble on about how Sasuke-_kun_ loves her and this and that.

Naruto couldn't help but roll his eyes, sure the guy was hot, even he admitted that, but do those fangirls have to go on and on about him? Like, he's not a real god or anything; he's just plain Uchiha Sasuke who was the younger brother of Vampire-san.

Naruto grabbed his bag and left, the girl didn't notice, so she continued, until the cleaner came by the door to tell her to shut up since he's ears were falling off…etc.

_**

* * *

Shino**_(Tick) 

_**Chouji **_(Tick)

_**Sakura **_(Tick)

_**Hinata **_(Tick)

_**Neji **_(Tick)

_**Kiba **_(Tick)

_**Kankuro **_(Tick)

_**Shikamaru **_(Tick)

_**Lee **_(Tick)

"Gaara" Naruto was going around telling everyone about the _surprise_ meeting, ignoring the stares for the other people.

Like every other place, since they were little, these people were sorted into different groups. You know, smarties, loners, cheerleaders, hot guys, so on. It seems that the gang did not belong in one group, people like Ino, Sakura and, surprisingly, Hinata were in the cheerleading/fan club group, Shino and Gaara were in the loners group until they joined Naruto and Kiba, and the other's were separated too.

So since Naruto was going around tell them to meet up after school, made the other people confused, they have never seen them together before and with he going around to people who they thought that he didn't know, it was really confusing to them, But they ignored it, Naruto belonged in the Weirdo group anyway, so him being a little weird was okay. The Weirdo was only made when Naruto and Kiba came to the school anyway, it seemed that they couldn't put Kiba in the loners group since he was pretty much friends with everyone and too hyper.

"Hey Gaara, meet after school out side okay?" Gaara looked at him, waiting for the explanation.

Naruto sighed, "Yoko-nee-chan" Gaara nodded, understanding before going back to his lunch. Gaara sat by him self most of the time; he didn't like communicating with other people, although he did some times sit with the Weirdos, but not always.

_**Gaara **_(Tick)

Naruto glanced down at the note again, but this time he noticed something. At the very bottom it said:

_**Pss. You can ask Kiba or some one to help you if you want, but you'll have to try and gather everyone, if you don't, it won't be my fault if Yoko throws a fit.**_

Naruto groaned, 'KIBA, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!'

* * *

At Biju Base… 

"Ah, thank you Naruto for gathering all the kids." Yoko was quite please when everyone arrived.

"Well Naru-chan, we would like you to meet the older members of the gang" she said pointing to the other adults in the room.

"Hey!" a voice exclaimed.

"Oh! And of course, our little make-up specialist! Konohamaru-chan!" Yoko grinned, pushing a little boy in front of her.

Naruto smiled, it was nice of Yoko to ask all of them to come to meet him, but there was something that was wasn't quite right.

"EEH! What are you guys doing here! MUM! DAD!" Naruto exclaimed, surprised.

Kakashi and Iruka scratched the back of their heads sheepishly, "Hey, Naru-chan, don't be mad now, you see daddy was going to tell you but-"

"DON"T YOU TRY MAKE UP EXCUSES YOU PERV!"

"We were part of this gang of a long time now Naruto, no need to get mad, we were going to tell you but you seemed so stressed with all the homework you had." Iruka quickly stepped in to save poor Kakashi.

Naruto sighed; it was too much detail for his brain to manage all this information. He laid down on the couch which already had Yoko, Shukaku and Hachi on it. Shukaku just patted his head and said in a soothing voice.

"It's aright Naru-chibi, I'm sure you can get Itchy to beat them up later, maybe after beating them up he'll lose interest in beating me up…"

Hachi snorted, "I don't think so Otouto, and I think after beating up the whole entire town, he'll still have the energy to smash you into a wall."

Shukaku whimpers as Yoko patted him on the back, "It's alright Otouto, I'm sure he'll do it a little more gently this time, plus you have Neko-chan don't you? You'll be alright."

"I'm right here you know." Itachi interrupted. Yoko just grinned and continued to pat Shukaku's back.

"Let's talk about the mission instead, well, introduce the others later this is more important." Makumori butted in.

"Okay, so Naru, what have you found out about the gangs." Itachi asked, while pulling a blushing Yoko into his lap.

Naruto coughed, seeing his big sister in a Vampire's lap was kind of weird to him, "Well, there are quite a few gangs, most of them don't have really strong influence but there are a few who have a bit more control and muscle."

Mentally, he opened up his note book and started reading the points he had taken down about the gangs.

"There were 2 that had put all their information up on the computer so I hacked in and took it, so I already eliminated 2, they had based their information too much on the net so if some one took it they would pretty much die." The others sat down to listen.

"There are a few with only a little one the computer but I've managed to copy their information, it's on my laptop, and there were 2 more…" Naruto frowned.

"2 of them had lots on the computer but I haven't had time to hack them yet, one had a good lock, but I could probably get through it…"

"Then why didn't you?" Shukaku asked, chomping on a chocolate biscuit.

"There was too much homework."

"Well, what about the other one?"

"Well, I didn't get time to even try to hack it, but I did get to see the name Akatsuki…"

* * *

Leave a message if you bothered to read, if not, still leave a massage.

Do you guy's…you know read some one's story and you think, 'oh, this part sucks' and 'this guys sucks' and 'I can do way, way, way batter'???

I do, and then when I start writing, I say to my self, 'OMG! I SUCK EVEN MORE THAN THEM!'

It's actually true you know, you usually correct someone with out thinking, you know, 'this guy might be bad but I might be worse'

Yeah, weird

Thanks for the people that REVIEWED!

And future thank you's for the future reviews!

JUU

Ps. 10 pages people, 10 pages.

* * *


	9. Explanations

* * *

By the way people…I don't own the characters except for some of their personalities since I made them up but since you can't own personalities I guess I don't own anything…

But I do thank the people who have reviewed me since I don't really know why you guys bother but anyways I hope the people who bother to read it bother to review as well, BUT it doesn't work that way!

Thank you for the people who bothered!

* * *

Click

Chapter 9 – Explanations

By JUUBI

* * *

Last Chapter…

"2 of them had lots on the computer but I haven't had time to hack them yet, one had a good lock, but I could probably get through it…"

"Then why didn't you?" Shukaku asked, chomping on a chocolate biscuit.

"There was too much homework."

"Well, what about the other one?"

"Well, I didn't get time to even try to hack it, but I did get to see the name Akatsuki…"

* * *

This Chapter…

"Akatsuki? Well…um…you see…" Itachi spluttered, of course Itachi never splutters so he was just had something weird in his mouth…

But Yoko decided to speak for him anyway, "Akatsuki is not an opposing gang, it's not threatening to us although it might be for some the man who hired us but since Itachi is in that gang, the guy can either just except the fact that Akatsuki can't be wiped out or he can get some other freak gang to help."

Naruto just sighed, there was too much stuff about all these gangs and he didn't get it, "Well, whatever but there are 5 gangs that are still up and running although I have already pretty much stopped them from moving for at least a few days so that you guys can prepare and stuff, it will take them time to get their information back anyway."

"You said there were 2 gangs that you didn't have time for, but you only talked about Akatsuki." Raiju said.

Naruto scanned his metal notebook again, "Oh yeah, the other one was…actually I'm not sure but I did find out the leader and also their computer person that seemed to have great skills at hacking since I couldn't get thought even though I spent 4 hours on it."

"Who was the leader?" Shukaku asked still chomping on a cookie.

"Orochi something, can't remember, but the hacker thing was Kabuto or something like that."

"Well, since we have some good information on them lets get going." Yoko instructed,

"I've promised Naru-chan that he could go on this mission." She said ignoring Iruka's protests.

"Also we will have 2 teams, Hoko please."

Hoko cleared her throat and began with a cheerful voice like always "Team one will be Shino, Chouji, Haku, Sakura, Neji, Kankuro, Shikamaru, and TenTen. Team two will be Hinata, Kiba, Lee, Gaara, Temari, Sasuke, Ino, and Naruto." She grinned.

"Like always, there is a reason why I have chosen these teams, each team has what they need, both have an investigator, a poison specialist, two fighters, a medic, a strategist and also two specialist meaning they know something different from the others and can benefit the team in different ways." Hoko grinned again before sitting down.

Naruto coughed, "um, I have a question about the, um, different occupations, could you explain to me, I mean like what the hell is a vessel?"

Yoko grinned and then turned to Soko, "Your turn."

Soko coughed, "Maybe Makumori could explain, I have a sore throat."

The purple haired girl smiled, "let's see…when you first saw the pop-up that mysteriously appeared there were a lot of different occupations or job they do, right?"

Naruto nodded.

"Well the list was probably like-" She was cut off when Naruto stared to recite the list to her.

"_Investigator_

_Sniffer-dog_

_Poison and herb specialist_

_Fighter_

_Medic_

_Information gatherer _

_Puppeteer_

_Disguise Specialist _

_Fighting trainer_

_Interrogation Specialist_

_Strategist_

_Fighter specialist_

_Vessel of Shukaku_

_Weapon master_

_Main Medic, trainer/teacher"_

Makumori blinked, "Well…yeah"

"I have a good memory."

"Well, I'll start from the beginning, an Investigator's job is to investigate the mission, like what a hacker does but since we didn't have one we sent people out to find information by snooping around. From the list that you read it was kind of wrong, next to Shino and Kiba it should say _investigator/fighter_ but that's okay, it's not important." She paused as she saw Naruto eyes glaze over, signaling that he had opened his mental notebook and has started to write down this information.

"The sniffer-dog is Akamaru, we only have one sniffer-dog although in big missions, Kiba's family offers to lend us a few of their bigger sniffers but usually we only need Akamaru." She explained while patting Akamaru on the head.

"Poison and Herb specialist will be Ino and Chouji, the families that they come from specialist in these jobs. Although medics do heal they can't do that if there is a kind of poison that they don't know. I'll explain medics as well, you see even though medics know most of the usual poisons that our enemies give to us sometimes there will be some enemies that know more than we think that they know so we do get in to serious positions but don't worry we have great healers here!"

Naruto paused from writing down notes, "I'm immune to all poisons."

The others looked at him questionably while the leaders just looked knowingly. Makumori began again "A fighter is a person that is trained to fight, all of us know how to fight of course but we need some of us to know how to fully fight, there are also fighter specialist who can beat an normal fighter in a fight but there is the fighter trainer who is Gai, who trains all the members, no matter what."

Kiba spoke up, "Hey how come Naruto doesn't have to then?"

The leaders didn't answer, "Naruto will tell you when he wants to." Kiba just blinked and shrugged, then eh went back to trying to get a cookie but not getting his arm chopped of by a protective Shukaku who was hugging the cookies jar.

"Okay, I've already explained a medic; they are people who can heal most injuries except dangerous poisons and so on, so if you get cut, just go to one of them. Now, Jiraiya is to information gatherer,, he has connections everywhere and he know everything pretty much but mostly about his porn and other perverted stuff that he has." Jiraiya was giggling over one of his notebooks, not listening to what Makumori was saying at all.

"Puppeteer might sound weird but it seems that Kankuro has a technique thing which allows him to control people and also some puppets that he has carved, there is also a member in the Akatsuki who can do that." Kankuro was playing with Temari's hair while giggling like a kid, Temari just rolled her eyes.

"Disguise specialist is our little King Konohamaru, he can make you look like a rich bitch or an old lady in less that 5 minutes, he know many different disguises and he also likes to try knew things so don't let him get his hands on you to try out his new products, let's just say that not all of them are successful." Konohamaru just grinned at Naruto evilly, and sadly for him, Naruto could grin an more evil grin freaking _him_ out rather than the other way around.

"Hm…fighter trainer was explained, oh, right, interrogation specialists are Anko and Ibiki, they can get anything out of anyone and if they can't they'll kill them so…yeah."

"Strategists are Temari and Shikamaru, Shikamaru can think of a way out of anything and Temari can think a way to get Shikamaru into anything so those guys work well as a team although, most of the time they can survive without each other." Shikamaru was sleeping next to the couch while Temari just rolled her eyes again.

"A vessel…well is just basically trained by one of the bosses. Gaara is the vessel of Shukaku, meaning he is trained by Shukaku most of the time. The others don't have vessels since we don't really have time to look for any, most of the time we're just lazy. You know how Gaara has rings around his eyes? Well those were caused by Shukaku; it seems that Gaara has nightmares of a hyper and sugar-high Shukaku ever time he tries to sleep." Naruto sweatdropped, no wonder he looked tired all the time.

"Weapon master, or mistress would be TenTen. She can pin you to a wall with anything. She has the largest collection of weapons and pretty much know how to use them all, some she has heard of but never seen but those are very rare. Her father supplies us with all the weapons that we need." Naruto looked over at the girl who was twirling a Kunai lazily and expertly between her fingers.

"Main Medic, trainer/teacher, that would be Tsunade, she is the best medic we have, she trains all the medics and teaches them all the thing that she has learned, She is extremely strong so I wouldn't suggest pissing her off, she also loves to gamble but you can bet with her no problem and you'll probably have 98 percent chance of winning anyway since she is the legendary sucker…I wouldn't give my money to her or Jiraiya since those guys would probably use it straight away no matter what you say." Naruto looked over at the oldies, Tsunade was obviously too busy smashing Jiraiya into a wall to notice what Makumori was saying.

"And that's about it, if you have any questions please ask but, yeah."

"Oh yeah Yoko also wanted you to put our mission up on the computers."

Naruto groaned, even if he liked being on the computers, putting years worth of information up on the computers was too much work for a lazy person like Naru.

"But she also has a prize for you! She has ordered 5 new computers and also some cool computer accessories for you!" Hoko finished for Makumori who has already sat down next to Hachi.

Naruto quickly brightened at the thought of new things to play with, "Alright! I'll start straight away!" he said enthusiastically.

"And the people, who have added this story to their Alert list, please tell me why or why the heck did you bother if you guys weren't going to review me!" Said the crazy author of this crap story!

* * *

"You have a perfect defense but you can't attack, it doesn't matter if you can't get hurt easily if you can't attack back." A man said while punching a boy in the face, ignoring how much his fist hurt after his punch landed on its goal.

"Defense, oh? I'm not defending myself at all, it just that you can't hurt me if I do or don't." the boy said back to the man as if he couldn't feel the punches and kicks at all.

"You might not feel the pain from our punches but you'll feel this." Another man announced, holding up a metal bar that he had found in a corner.

"Grab one each boys, we going to have a little fun." He swung the bar towards the boy's head.

There was a sickening crack, but the only reaction from the boy was a blink, the metal pole had been bent, the only thing that suggested that the bar had hit its destination was the head shaped dint right where it had hit the boy's head.

"Hitting my head will not help you in anyway. It's not my weak spot, actually, even I do not know where my weak spot is, but I do know that it's not my head." Before the two men could reply, some one stepped out of the shadow of the dimly lit street.

"B-Boss!" one of the men spluttered.

"I am really sorry for my friends' stupid actions, please do forgive them." The tall man said in a soft voice, as if trying not to anger the boy.

The boy tilted his head to the side, "Oh? There is no need to worry about their actions, they have not hurt me so there is not need for death here, although I will suggest that you train them better _boss_."

The man bowed, "Of course, I am sorry for the trouble."

Laughing, the boys shook his head, "Oh you, well, I'll see you guys later, I've go to get home now, maybe we'll have some more fun next time."

Bowing again, the man said his goodbye, "See you later…Uzumaki."

Before the boy disappeared, he looked back and grinned, and then faded into the shadows, just as the sun began to rise and the birds started to sing.

* * *

Very, very, very short, but I worked hard. You can see there is lots of writing and not just spaces…

Whatever, at out school we had a fete today; actually lots of schools had fetes today. I got candy and drinks and lots of other stuff. There were lots of games for kids and it was fun!

And way, I'm a bit sugar high right now so, yeah.

Please Read and Review; it's not that hard people!

Thank You!

JUU

* * *


	10. Announcement, I have a Flame

* * *

I just got my first flame and I was so happy that I wanted to make an announcement.

This flame was written by MizzChocolate

You call this piece of a story? this story line and you!  
Go choke on a cow dick!

Isn't she creative? Well, what I want to know from her is why she thinks my story is a piece of ?

And I must ask, have you guys tasted a cow dick before? It must taste horrible if she wants me to go choke on one.

Please if any one thinks that my story is crap please tell me, but do give me a reason.

I'm not trying to embarrass MizzChocolate here but I do want to tell everyone about my first flame, I was waiting for it for a while.

I do know that my story is pretty slow and is pretty boring and stuff. So it's pretty much crap. I'd like to know if anyone doesn't like the story and why and how I can improve it. I mean telling me to choke on a cow dick is not going to improve the story is it?

I do thank MizzChocolate for giving me such a creative flame and my first one too!

Please do tell me why next time you guys flame!

Thanks!

JUU

Ps. I wasn't trying to embarrass MizzChocolate although it might seem that way and I'm sorry if I did. I do love her flame though. Isn't it colourful?

* * *


	11. Natural

* * *

Well, it seems that MizzChocolate is a very, very demented little bitch. I can call her that since she calls herself that and everyone else does too. Please do go and read her profile, it seems that she loves to flame people for no reason or, her reason is that she wants to rid to world of crappy stories that she has never even bothered to read before she flames.

Actually, I wouldn't even call her reviews flames, well if you read them it seems that they are of course quite creative but it seems that she has never really read the stories and if she has, I'm sorry since, well she only comments on the first chapter anyway. And we all know that in the first chapter of each stories is pretty much crap, well at least of most stories, some are of course really good.

But I wouldn't bother talking to this MizzChocolate since she doesn't read them at all. I don't know why she bothers really; ACTUALLY I don't know why I'M bothering to write all this just because of her.

If I seemed a little rude sorry, I'm pissed; some one ate my ice-cream…

* * *

OH! And, I got a question, I know I have been a reader for…many years, but what is a beta?

I know I don't really check my stories although I wrote that I would, it's just that I'm too lazy and also I have to put it up quickly so I don't have time since I'm pretty much not allowed on the internet so I have to sneak on…

Thank you for the people who reviewed! Surprisingly there were a lot of reviews of chapter 10 which wasn't a chapter at all, it was just an announcement for my first, and very demented comment, which was too sad for a flame. But I must admit, very creative.

I might take more time now since the exams I was talking about is coming up in a week, so yeah, do continue reading anyways.

Thanks!

JUU

* * *

Click

Chapter 10 – Natural

BY JUUBI

* * *

Naruto's house…

Panting and sweating, he woke up. Not even bothering to check what time it was, he stumbled out of bed, ignoring that pain that shot up his chest.

Reaching the bathroom, he ripped of his shirt, checking for any injuries. Surprisingly, he found none; put the pain was still unbearable. Grabbing a towel of the stand, he washed it in cold water before whipping the sweat off his face.

It was pretty early in the morning the sun had only stared to raise, laying back down on his bed, he put a hand on his chest, breathing slowly and steadily.

It had been another memory again, but this time, he didn't remember after he woke up. But judging from the pain in his chest and the rate his heart was beating, it had either been something to do with his family or some enemies.

7:15

Grabbing a piece of paper off the table, he wrote a note and put it on the table next to his bed, before he got off his bed again and got dressed.

It was time for a walk, just to cool off.

* * *

Park…

It was quite early in the morning, Sasuke knew that, but it was too hard to stay in that house. Arguing with his father was hard work, that man just would not give up and never ever bother to look at the situation from another point of view except his own.

Sasuke sighed; unfortunately, he had forgotten his breakfast when he slammed the door. He didn't even know why that man was up at that time, he had only gotten up to get a drink but it turned out that the man wanted a explanation for being out so late the other night.

It was getting little cold, but being an Uchiha, he dealt with it. It wasn't his fault anyway, that man was always driving the family mad, it was a miracle that their mother was still there to comfort them when need, even thought their family was famous for it's wealth and power, also seemingly perfect from every angle, it was so broken up in side you couldn't even, well, do anything about it.

Sasuke couldn't help shiver a little, it was getting quite chilly, and again, he had been stupid enough not to grab his coat.

Suddenly, something was placed on his shoulders, warming him up instantly; problems forgotten of the moment, Sasuke looked up.

"You'll catch a cold, why are you sitting on a park bench without a coat in this weather?" Naruto looked, slightly amused at the situation.

Although the boy had interrupted his quiet time, Sasuke couldn't help be a little thankful, if it had been any colder, he would have to go home and face the man again.

Naruto sat down next to Sasuke, ignoring the look he got from him, "So, why is the great Uchiha out here, in the cold, staring into space?"

"Hn, it's none of your business."

"Oh? You were sitting here shivering until I came by and gave you my jacket, of course it's my business, if you don't want to tell me, that's okay but, I would like to know if possible." Naruto now even more amused at the situation.

Suddenly, he felt something he hadn't felt for a long time, an urge to, well get up and jump around, the hyperness. Naruto froze, he though he had stopped to feeling of jumping around and punching people, but he also knew it was almost impossible to get rid of this feeling and also painfully hard to.

So he did what he could do in that situation, "Hey Sasuke, since we're both cold, how about we warm up."

Sasuke just turned towards him and gave him a weird look at pretty much said _'you try something I don't like and you'll be-'_

Before he could express his creativeness through his thoughts, his look was cut off, if that was possible, by Naruto jumping up from his seat and sliding into a silly stance.

"Let's spar!"

Sasuke raised his eyebrow, "I've been trained to fight ever since I was born, and you haven't had a single lesson from Gai, are you freaking crazy? Has the cold frozen you brain, do you have a fever?"

"Come on! Are you scared?" Naruto taunted.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched, much like Itachi's, it started to wriggle off his face, "You're on, but if you end up chomping on the grass it's not my fault."

Sasuke almost ripped the jacket off his shoulders, while Naruto watched his, amused. They both slid into a stance, Naruto in a basic one, not showing what level of fighting he was, while Sasuke slid into an Uchiha stance, guarding himself.

Naruto smirked, this was going to be fun, he hadn't been able to stretch his muscles in a while and he has gotten a bit rusty.

A leaf fell from the tree that was beside them, it signaled the start. The Uchiha disappeared, but Naruto smirked again, _'Uchiha's are so predictable'_.

Naruto raised one hand grabbing the air above him, and seemed to swing something around. Sasuke landed clumsily, not suspecting the sudden defense.

"Got anything else you want to so me?" Naruto asked, still smirking.

Sasuke glared and straightened himself, sliding back into a stance, focusing on Naruto once more.

He charged at him, disappearing just to appear behind, trying to kick Naruto in the back sending a few punches as well. He got blocked; Naruto had grabbed his arm and flung him away, again.

Trying again a few times, Sasuke realized he couldn't get past Naruto's defenses. "What's this? The great Uchiha Sasuke has given up already?" Naruto taunted again.

Sasuke glared again, "Go to hell."

Naruto just grinned, "Love to, but hell didn't want me, so they sent me back with express delivery."

Sasuke continued to glare, "Smart ass."

"Yes, my ass was well educated, don't you think?"

Sasuke wanted to bang his head in frustration. When he had first met Naruto, he looked too lazy to even bother to get out of his chair; the boy in front of him right now was completely different except of the laid-back attitude, this boy was taunting him, daring him to make another move, trying to making him fight.

It seemed like this boy had so many personalities, his mood swings were more frequent that a pregnant women yeah he still seemed to be able to keep cool though all of it.

Sasuke growled as he tried again, only this time, to be flung right back on to the bench seat. A second later, Naruto was back next to him, smiling lightly.

"Aren't we all warmed up now Sasuke?" Naruto said cheekily at him, knowing fully well how annoyed he was at the fact that he had lost a simple fight with a guy who had not even had one lesson with Gai.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" He asked the still grinning boy.

"Learn what?"

"How to fight like that"

Naruto's grin faded into a soft smile, "I never did, and people I have met say that I'm pretty much a natural at fighting."

Sasuke was confused, "Even if you are natural, you still have to learn techniques and how to use your power to fight better."

Naruto grinned again, "Well I guess I'm a complete natural, everything just comes," He looked at Sasuke slyly, ready to tease, "Of course, unlike the Uchiha's who have to work on they greatness, I was born with mine and obviously I still have it fully."

Sasuke growled and lunged at Naruto, but missed as the boy jumped up with a happy skip, "You can't catch me like that Sasu-chan!"

They ran across the park, jumping on the play equipment, laughing as they went. Sasuke smiled, he had almost never felt anything like it, one minute the boy in front of him was a lazy, smart computer expert and the next minute he was a silly giggly little girl, I mean boy. The body Sasuke thought was only able to move out of his computer seat for some food was now jumping up and down on the play equipment, ready to go down the slid.

Sasuke jumped from the platform he was on, surprising the blond boy, they were knocked down the slide from the force.

"Argh! Get your foot out of my mouth!"

"Well you get your fingers out of my eyes first!"

They landed in a heap down at the bottom. Naruto got up first laughing as he went.

"Come Sasu-chan, that was fun, admit it." Naruto grinned, holding out his hand for Sasuke to take.

* * *

"This is your entire fault."

"Why! You're the one with the watch! It's your fault for not checking!"

Kiba and Hinata sat quietly in the middle, heads turning side to side to watch both of their teammates fight and throw their lunch at each other.

It seemed that they had so much fun that the actually forgot to check the time and ended up half an hour last since they only remembered when they heard the school bell in the distance.

It wouldn't of been a problem but the first teacher for the day was a substitute teacher and a really grumpy one as well so they ended up with detentions, not that Naruto would usually care but he already had a whole long list of detentions he had to get to, although an extra wouldn't be a problem, it seems that he had promised Iruka that he wouldn't get into anymore trouble than he already is in.

Sasuke? He just had never had a detention in his live and right now was killing Naruto for getting him into it.

Kiba and Hinata were quite worried, both parties were usually quiet and their sudden loudness scared everyone, Naruto was usually too lazy to argue and Sasuke was just an angry, angsty, kid that mostly likes to keep to himself.

The group had given up trying to stop them fighting, Shino never bothered, Kiba tried, Hinata tried, Chouji ate, Haku wasn't there, Sakura and Ino were arguing over something as well but on another table, Neji never bothered but did stared at them for a long time, Kankuro was sitting with Temari and Gaara who never sat with them, Konohamaru was in junior school, Shikamaru slept though the whole thing, and TenTen was forgotten by all (not being mean or anything but I couldn't think of anymore).

Shikamaru woke up, "Hey guys, I have an announcement, all they bosses have left for something important and the only people left are Yoko-Kyuubi-sama, Shukaku-Ichibi-sama, Hoko-Gobi-sama, Nekomata-Nibi-sama, Makumori-Shichibi-sama and Hachimata-Hachibi-sama." And then he fell asleep again.

"You know, the easier way would have been just to say the ones that were gone since more of them stayed anyway." Neji interrupted the silence.

"Meh" everyone went back to what they were doing.

Neji shrugged, "Well at least some of them went, it's easier to remember who is who now.

* * *

I'm still working on the longer thing but it's too hard, I'm still doing short chapters.

People I have reached two of my goals, the first one was to get over 50 reviews, and the second one was to write more than 70 pages of crap, right now, I have 73 pages, font: Century Gothic, Font Size: 9.

I feel so good now, even though most of it is Gibberish, surprisingly Gibberish is a word, I still have 70 pages!

It's pretty good!

If anyone has any, any, any ideas give them to me.

Gimmie Gimmie, Gimmie, Gimmie Gimmie

See you's later people!

JUU

Fact: Did you know that JUU sounds like the Chinese word for pig? Also, that BI sounds like the Chinese word for nose?

I mentioned that my user name was JUUBI and my mum cracked up since she said Pig Nose and I got sad since I though JUUBI was a cute name.

But who cares! Pigs are cute! Has anyone read Fullmoon? Well Gut-chan is so cute! He's so adorable!

But what ever

If anyone knows a cool name please tell me since I want to change my name now…

Thanks!

JUU

* * *


	12. Clicky Thing

* * *

Well, I'm glad that MizzChocolate liked my announcement about her, I'm sure we're going to be great friends…(by the way I'm kind of being sarcastic…if you didn't notice…)

Has anyone ever written a story and then have their favorite author, like the person you love most come and review you and say that it's good?

That would be soooooooooo cool, but what ever. I don't really care, although it would be cool…

Go read some of the stories I read, they are quite funny and stuff, go give them reviews so that they update faster, but don't boost their egos up too much.

I'm so glad people actually bother to review my story, I love you guys!

Anyway, please continue reading!

Thanks!

JUU

* * *

Click

Chapter 11 – Clicky thing

By JUUBI

* * *

After school…

"Have you gotten any more information on the gangs?" Sasuke said as Naruto and him waited for the others to come out. It has become their habit now, making them wait as long as they can, it was almost a game for Kiba and the others.

"I've left a note for the Kabuto guy but I haven't gotten time to go back to it yet, I've asked them to update their guard sine I could easily get though last time I though it was unfair." Naruto grinned at him.

Sasuke groaned, "You are a complete idiot! That means it'll take more time for us to get their information if they do!"

Naruto glared, "I'm not an idiot!"

* * *

"Orochimaru-sama, some one has been trying to hack into our files." A man, typing furiously at his keyboard, not looking back to the person he has spoken to.

"Find out who it was." A sick, disgusting voice came from behind.

"…Orochimaru-sama, this man is obviously skilled, I can not trace it back but he did leave a small note." Kabuto said, pushing his glasses back up with his hand.

"Read it"

"_Dear Kabuto-san,_

_Sorry to have hacked in but I just needed some information, I haven't had time to look though your files yet but when I get back to it please have more of a challenge for me. I know that your system is much better than most of the others since they have not taken the time to make it hack proof but yours, well you might want to work on it for a while._

_I won't be able to get on the computer for a few days but please do update your guard, it's no fun if you don't have anything difficult for me._

_Kitsune_

That's it Orochimaru-sama, it was the only thing he left." Kabuto read out, turning back to face the man.

The pale man was smiling, "find him later, right now get the boys."

Kabuto stood up and bowed, "Yes, of course Orochimaru-sama."

* * *

Back with the others…

Kiba jumped out, with the others following him, "Whoohoo! How long did we take this time?" he yelled.

"27 minutes Kiba." Hinata said, checking her watch.

Shikamaru sighed, "It's not a game you know, this is such a pain."

Naruto and Sasuke glared at Kiba, who was now jumping around like an excited puppy-dog. "Yeah, it's not a game Kiba." They said in unison.

"Well sorry your highnesses!" he said pointing his nose up in the air.

"Let's get going people." Ino interrupted as she saw Sasuke clench his fist with a glare on his face.

* * *

Sasuke fainted while everyone just gasped in shock. In front of them was a scene everyone has been either waiting for or very, very shocking.

Smooch-y

Smooch-y

Itachi was making out furiously with Yoko. It is, of course very cute for us, but not for everyone. Sasuke was lying dead on the floor after seeing his wise, sensible and, of course, great big brother doing soothing he had never though anyone in the Uchiha family could do. Actually, he never thought that any of the Uchiha's had _any _kissing skills, but in front of him was his brother, not just with his kissing skills, but his **awesome, amazing, Itachi **kissing skills out for everyone to see!

Naruto was gapping at this site, he never, ever though that his big sister would go all out! Here are his thoughts, 'OMG! Yoko-nee-chan is making out with Vampire-san! Did Vampire-san cast a spell on poor Nee-chan?! I'm so going to kill him! What do you kill a Vampire with?'

His more sensible thoughts were, 'Heh, I knew it, damn that Uchiha has talent with that tongue of his, this is perfect blackmailing material! Damn I wish I had a camera!' (Please note the more, this was just a bit more sensible that his other thoughts, as we can tell).

Ino, Sakura and Hinata were smiling knowingly, Shino had his hand over Kiba's mouth, Kiba was flapping his arms like he was trying to fly (in this case, trying to breathe), and the others were trying hard not to die of suffocation as they were choking so hard.

Surprisingly, the two did not hear them come in and were still sticking their tongues down each other's throats.

So, Naruto decided to save them, "Sasuke fainted," he said in a blunt voice, knocking the two out of fantasy land for adults.

Blushes spread on their faces but they got saved as Shukaku burst into the room, waving his arms up in the air with a panicked expression on his face.

"Come quick! Come quick! The computer is beeping and I think that it's going to blow up since it's the same sound as a bomb and I'm too young to die and, and, and Naru-chan!!!" Shukaku said, hyperventilating.

Naruto just sighed, too many events in one day. He walked up to Shukaku, grabbed a chocolate biscuit out of his pocket and crammed it in his mouth, muffling Shukaku's screams of panic.

"Let's get going people." The others looked at each other before following him.

"If I die, at least everyone is coming with me." Kiba said, grabbing Shino and Neji as they both rolled their eyes at Kiba behavior.

Naruto walked up to the new computer that Yoko had brought and smacked it hard.

Silence

"Did you have to do that?"

"…Yes"

"Oh…"

* * *

"Orochimaru-sama, I have reached the person's file but it seems locked very tightly."

"Open it" The man left no room for excuses.

"Yes, but it will take a while."

"It does not matter, but you do understand why, any enemies who dare to stand up against us shall fall."

The younger man nervously pushed his glasses back up, "Of course, Orochimaru-sama."

* * *

Naruto smirked as he watched the screen.

_**Hit: 1.3**_

'Almost there.'

_**Hit: 1.5**_

"Hey Naru-chan, where are the files for the last mission?" Sakura interrupted.

"Over there." Naruto pointed without looking away from his screen.

"Oh, thanks."

Naruto stared at the screen as the next number popped up.

_**Hit: 1.7**_

'Close! Very close!'

_**Hit: 1.3**_

'ohhh, too bad, must of hit the shield.'

"Hey, Dobe, what are you doing?"

Naruto still didn't look away from his screen, "Playing a game."

Sasuke looked at him, "You're not pressing any keys or anything."

Naruto smirked wider, "Take a seat; I'll explain it to you."

Sasuke shrugged, he had time anyway, "So, what's happening?"

"You see, I have loaded all our information about us and our missions on to the computer, right? Well, I have been asked to hack into a few of the other gangs' information, but the last gang I hacked into seemed to have a really good, well hacker. He is now trying to hack into our files and waiting till he does, and I'm seeing how long he takes."

Sasuke stared at Naruto again, asking himself if Naruto was mentally retarded or just plain insane, "Are you crazy? If anyone hacks into our information, we'll be doomed! We'll be taken down in seconds if they knew about us!"

Naruto sighed, "I have spent 3 days, making up all this fake information about us and I have made it so real, that even if he did really hack into our files, he wouldn't know if the information was real or not! And if he does find out that if was fake, he can never really hack into our real files since it is locked too tightly that no body else but me can get into them."

Sasuke…gave no reaction, "You're crazy."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

_**Hit: 2.0**_

"Whoohoo! And he enters!"

"Crazy"

"Thanks"

* * *

"Orochimaru-sama, I have entered their files."

"Good, now see who it was."

* * *

Biju base…

"Hey, it says hit: 2.0, then who was 1.0?

Naruto looked up from a book he was reading, "Hm? Oh, the first person was this random person who clicked on it before I bothered to lock it, but it was only the fake one so no worries."

"Okay, another question, how come it says 1.3, 1.5 and stuff like that?"

Naruto looked up again, "It's just the way I made it."

"Okay, another ques-"

Naruto looked at Sasuke, "Why are you asking so many questions?"

"I only asked two."

Naruto sighed, "Fine, but last one, I want to finish this book."

"Are you gay?" Sasuke looked at him intently.

Naruto sighed, exasperated, "No, I'm bi"

Sasuke blinked, "Oh."

"Sasuke"

Sasuke looked at Naruto again, "Yes?"

"Did you eat the hello kitty lolly in the food cupboard?"

Sasuke blinked again, "yes, why?"

"You're acting OOC."

"Oh."

"Get a drink of water."

"Okay." And then Sasuke bound off, similar to Shukaku, but stumbling kind of drunk…

* * *

A little later…

Yoko stepped into the room, ignoring all the chatter about her and Itachi, "Everyone, SHUT UP OR I'LL STICK SHUKAKU ON YOU!"

Hush

"Since I realized that everyone pretty mush sucked so much on the computer, with the exception of Naruto, I have decided to let Naruto teach you guys the basics."

The gang all looked at her weirdly.

Yoko put her hands up in front of in a defensive position, "Hey, I didn't force him, he agreed."

Naruto looked tiredly at them, "She did _force_ me if you mean punching and kicking, she used the easier technique, _blackmailing_."

They nodded in understanding.

* * *

Naruto teaching...

"Now can anyone tell me what this is?" Naruto asked pointing to the mouse.

Kiba raised his hand, "Yes Kiba?"

"A clicky thing?"

Naruto sighed, "Yes, it's a clicky thing."

And to Shukaku who was watching amused, while, of course, chomping on a cookie, "Get me coffee, NOW!"

* * *

Okay, the whole chapter of this was just totally random and totally retarded.

My excuse again…

Exams…

And here I have an announcement

**H A L F**

**I M P O R T A N T**

Thank you for your attention.

I have decided to change my penname/username. From now on, it will be JUUBInoFENIKKUSU.

Thanks.

JUU

* * *


	13. Fight

* * *

I don't have anymore updates until next, next week…

One word…

E X A M S !

Thank you for under standing…

Continue…

JUU

* * *

Click

Chapter 12 – Fight

BY JUUBI

* * *

Thursday…

"Team one will enter on, Monday fortnight; next, next Monday."

"School will be canceled by an _accidental_ fire."

"Nibi and Shichibi will be there as back up since they know the area already."

"Team two will stay for extra time before they move out; some will stay till some of the members of team one get back."

"Akatsuki will be arriving this Sunday night to help."

"The some of the Jounin (Older members) will be there to support the Chuunin and the Genin. Teams sorted out this Sunday night as well."

"And now, everyone will get to their lesson with Naruto-sensei."

"Also, Shukaku-chan will now eat his favorite chocolate cookies!!" Shukaku announced their next mission while opening his cookie packet.

"Whaah! Nekomata-nee-chan! Cookie packet no open…" Chibi Shukaku said with a few tears clouding his eyes, Nekomata sighed and opened the packet for the now happy Shukaku.

It was Thursday, almost the end of the week, people were getting tired and annoyed easily, "KIBA! It's not a clicky thing, it's a MOUSE!"

"But it isn't a mouse! It's a clicky thing because it clicks!"

Especially Naruto…

* * *

"Orochimaru-sama, there is almost no information on this site." Kabuto said as he read Naruto fake files.

"Doesn't matter now, we need to recruit some new fighters." The snake like man said irritated.

"How will we do it this year?" Kabuto pushed his glasses up as they slipped down slightly.

"How about we make a few posers with a fighting competition on it, make sure it's only 20-, don't want people who are too old." The man said licking his lips.

"Of course Orochimaru-sama"

* * *

Friday…

"Hey look! There's going to be a competition!" Kiba declared.

Sasuke snorted, "Who cares."

"It's a fighting one." Blunt reply.

"I'm in." Sasuke said straight right away.

"Read it first, jeez." Naruto said, hands behind his head, he was staring at the sky; the clouds were big and fluffy today.

The group was out walking down the city streets today. The leaders were baby-sitting Shukaku and the adults were doing some other mission.

Today it was just Aburame Shino, Akimichi Chouji, Haku, Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba, Kankuro, Nara Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Subaku Gaara, Temari, TenTen, Uchiha Sasuke, Yamanaka Ino, and Uzumaki Naruto. Well, we know that every time the author says _'the group'_ we all know the she means these fantastic people! ……

"It's on today afternoon and the finales will finish tomorrow morning. It's at the arena here." Kiba looked back towards the group and realized all of them have started walking towards it already.

"Hey, wait for me!"

* * *

Arena…

Surprisingly, the place was packed with people. Most of them look tough and intimidating. Naruto scanned the crowd; he could see that some of them were here to support and not fight. Naruto smirked; he had need a good stretch and warm-up of a while now…

"Hey lets go sign up!"

They walked over to the table with a whole long line of people there waiting to sign up themselves, "This is going to be a long wait…"

""EVERYONE, THE NEXT COUNTER IS OPEN!"

Kiba grabbed them and pulled them over to the now open counter, "Hey kids, are you sure? It's going to be a rough fight out there even though some of them are your age, they have muscles. Nor offence, but you guys look wimpy…" the guy at the counter grinned at them.

"None taken," Naruto muttered.

"Anyone want to pull out?" Kiba asked over the noise of the others.

Chouji, Shikamaru and Gaara put their hands up, none of them giving an excuse.

"Okay, sign us all up."

"Alright. Here are your numbers, if you win your fight you move up to fight another, if you lose once you get another chance but if you lose the second time you can't fight again." The man explained the rules to them.

"Let's go!" Kiba yelled excitedly.

Naruto looked at his number "_**8**_"

'In Chinese, good luck, in Japanese names, bad luck.' He thought.

* * *

Somewhere, Hachi sneezed.

* * *

The group sat together one the seats waiting patiently for their match, it had already been 10 minutes and none of them have been called up.

"_Number __**24 **__and __**8**__, please come up." _The announcer…announce

Naruto glanced down at his number and stood up, "Wish me luck people."

The group watched his walk down to the battle field relaxed and carefree. Sasuke watched, he was quite interested in Naruto's fighting skills, He had beat him quite easily.

Number 24 was a middle sized guy, he wasn't as big as most of the others but now as small as Naruto was. Looking at Naruto now, Sasuke realized that He had quite a feminine body, quite small and shaped. Usually it was hidden by the baggy clothes that He wears but today he just had a small-ish t-shirt but baggy pants.

"_Start_" The announcer announced.

Naruto raised his hand and beckoned the opponent, "Come"

So, the man charged…

* * *

Exams…

Alright, I know. Right now I'm supposed to be studying and I'm sitting here uploading another chapter.

* * *

Just to fill up space I'm going to write the stats.

Words: 23949 (Not including this chapter)

Chapters: 12 (Not including this chapter)

Reviews: 94 (Not including this chapter)

Hits: 7469 (Not including this chapter)

C2s: 0 (Not including this chapter)

Favorites: 25 (Not including this chapter)

Alerts: 50 (Not including this chapter)

* * *

I also want to point out to everyone, I have 7469 hits and I have 94 reviews. CAN ANYONE TELL ME THE DIFFERENCE!???!

Well, if that many people bothered to read it, why can't that many people bother to review it?

Well, I'm not going to ramble on any further since I'm going to die in less that 24 hours, either from my mum yelling at me to study, me dieing of exhaustion from studying, stupid cold kills me or I die at the exams.

But what ever, please remember to review.

If you want to make me happy, review every chapter from me; tell me what's wrong for EVERY chapter, which would help me a lot and also make me very happy.

Anyways, remember to glomp Shukaku, I mean review on the way out!!!

Thanks!

JUU (Miss Piggy)

* * *


End file.
